


В сиянии Новой звезды|The Light of Neustern

by GrafEdelweiss



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alien Planet, Friendship, Gen, Human Doctor (Doctor Who), Original Character(s), Science Fiction, Shapeshifting, Time Travel, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEdelweiss/pseuds/GrafEdelweiss
Summary: Нойштерн — идеальный мир для идеальных людей. Деревья с зеркальными листьями, аккуратные домики, вечно юные, прекрасные лица... и незаметный труд тех, кто недостаточно красив.Помогая бесправным слугам и разыскивая источник странной энергии, Доктор и Эйс столкнутся не только с самовлюбленными нойштернцами, но и с тем, по чьей прихоти создан этот «рай».Neustern is an ideal world made for ideal people. Trees with glass-like leaves, nice houses, young and beautiful faces... and invisible labor of those who are not beautiful enough.Helping the servants and searching the source of strange energy Doctor and Ace will meet not only narcissistic neusternians but the one who created this 'paradise'.
Relationships: Seventh Doctor & Ace McShane





	1. Часть первая. Жители звезд. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ficbook: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9740535  
> Иллюстрации|illustrations:https://vk.com/album-170954179_274332125

**Сцена 0. Мышь, волк, сова**  
Кусты роз в закатном свете отбрасывали длинные тени, дрожащие и танцующие на стеклах огромных окон, но Граций едва ли замечал их. Для него это был особенный вечер. Несколько недель он собирался с мыслями и наконец решил, что именно сегодня, вот этим самым вечером предложит Клементине переехать к нему. О, Клементина, тонкая, нежная, игривая Клементина. И как мило она щебечет о тех вещицах, которые расписывает, о нарисованных цветах, которые едва ли уступают ей в красоте. А как она танцует…  
Но хватит мечтать и вспоминать, она ведь должна прийти с минуты на минуту. Уже накрыт стол для легкого ужина, в хрустальной вазе ее любимые пионы, одни из тех, старых сортов… да, он ничего не забыл. А о главном сюрпризе она узнает чуть позже, и он уверен, что ей он точно понравится.  
Граций обернулся к зеркалу над комодом — идеально чистое стекло отразило его золотистые кудри и небрежно расстегнутый воротник рубашки. Он повернул голову и, скосив глаза, посмотрел на себя в полупрофиль и, заглядевшись, подскочил от негромкого перелива дверного звонка. Это она!  
Он прыгнул к двери и торопливо открыл ее, смущенно улыбнувшись.  
— Я очень жда… — Граций не успел договорить, его возлюбленная прямо с порога обняла его и впорхнула в комнату, оставив на щеке легкий поцелуй.  
— Ты так подготовился к моему приходу! Какой же ты милый, Граций, — Клементина сняла легкое пальто и, поправив платье и прическу у зеркала, подошла к столу и понюхала пахнущие медом пионы.  
— Сегодня особенный день, я хотел… Я хотел спросить тебя, хотя нет, я расскажу тебе все за ужином.  
— Тогда я вернусь через минуту, и мы сядем ужинать! — девушка едва ли не выбежала из комнаты, чтобы привести себя в порядок перед едой.  
— Мус, принеси горячее! — крикнул Граций, и через пару минут в комнату вошла маленькая фигура с подносом в руках.  
Фигура — по-другому и не охарактеризуешь человека, спрятанного под маской, капюшоном и длинной бесформенной одеждой — аккуратно расставила тарелки с пряно пахнущими горячими блюдами и замерла, глядя на Грация снизу вверх и в нерешительности вертя в руках пустой поднос.  
— Ты что-то хотела спросить?  
— Я… я могу сесть в углу, пока вы едите? Я скучала по Клементине, и…  
— Не сегодня, только не сегодня! Тем более ты должна присмотреть за теми новыми алиум, — последнее Граций сказал полушепотом.  
—Но они…  
— Я скоро позову тебя, пока иди к ним, — Граций перебил ее и едва ли не вытолкал в коридор, услышав быстрые шаги Клементины.  
— Мы с Мус сегодня приготовили кое-что особенное. Попробуй, мне интересно, узнаешь ты или нет, — Граций взял девушку за руку и провел к столу, а затем сел напротив, ожидая, когда она попробует аккуратно нарезанные кусочки белого мяса.  
— Это… Похоже на птицу. Со Старой Земли. Я права? О, ты запомнил, что я интересовалась тем, как люди жили там, в самом начале. И пионы! Как же сладко они пахнут, — девушка едва ли ни светилась от счастья, и Граций и сам начал верить в то, что все идет просто идеально.  
— Ты так увлечена этим, я вижу, как твои глаза светятся. А ведь это еще не все сюрпризы, — он и сам не мог не улыбнуться.  
— Что ты еще задумал? Я не смогу спокойно есть, пока ты все скрываешь и так хитро на меня смотришь! — девушка отложила вилку и почти по-детски надула губы. — Ну, милый, не заставляй меня умирать от любопытства!  
— Ты не оставляешь мне выбора, — он притворно вздохнул и, поднявшись на ноги, неторопливо вышел из комнаты, оставив Клементину в нетерпеливом ожидании.  
Через пару минут, когда Граций вернулся, за ним следовали двое. Как и Мус, они скрывали внешность под масками и струящимися тканями — не разглядеть ни лица, ни фигуры. У одного из вошедших на голове была надета шляпа с подобием вуали из плотной ткани. Такие носили алиум мужского пола, а у второй, как и у Мус, волосы и шею закрывали капюшон и легкий шейный платок.  
— Сразу двое! — Клементина, наклонившись (а более высокий алиум не доставал ей и до плеча) разглядывала искусно расписанные маски, одна из которых походила на морду волка, а вторая — на лицевой диск совы.  
— Цион, — Граций коснулся плеча фигуры в маске рыжего волка и капюшоне, та словно бы попыталась увернуться от его руки, но вовремя опомнилась.  
— И Стрикс, — на этот раз он указал на неподвижную фигуру в маске совы. — Мне говорили, что они немного не такие, как другие алиум, поэтому первое время они будут наблюдать и слушать.  
— Я думаю, это ненадолго, скоро мы подружимся и будем болтать обо всем. И я надеюсь, что вы найдете общий язык с Мус, она очень добрая. И вы наверняка такие же. Я ведь права? — Клементина приторно улыбнулась, как улыбаются люди, разговаривающие с домашними питомцами.  
— Конечно, ты права, моя милая, — Граций тихо выскользнул из комнаты, пользуясь тем, что девушка так увлечена разговором с алиум, что даже не заметит его недолгого отсутствия. Ему хотелось забрать из своей спальни подарок, маленькую коробочку с нежно-розовой лентой — когда он вернется в комнату, он преподнесет его Клементине вместе с предложением о совместном будущем.  
— Я покажусь вам во всех моих платьях, — она перешла на громкий шепот — И может быть…  
Рассмеявшись, девушка легко подпрыгнула и закружилась в танце, ее легкое платье на мгновение стало похожим на колокольчик. Окончательно разыгравшись, Клементина склонилась к алиум и, кокетливо опустив глаза, как бы невзначай поддернула рукав и на мгновение оголила тонкое плечо:  
—…без них, пока Граций не видит.  
Заранее наслаждаясь реакцией, она медленно подняла взгляд на Стрикса и отпрянула — алиум смотрел в ее глаза холодно и строго. Вынужденный всю жизнь скрывать свое несовершенное лицо и тело, он отвергал ее. Клементина резко вдохнула, выпрямившись, ей хотелось сделать что-то, закричать, заставить его любоваться ей. Она в растерянности перевела взгляд на Цион — и там ее встретила… насмешка?  
К счастью для Клементины, в этот момент в комнату, держа руки за спиной, зашел Граций, за ним, как тень, Мус.  
— Пусть они уберут со стола! И расходятся по своим комнатам! — Клементина едва ли не взвизгнула, и Граций тотчас же подбежал к ней и обнял, поглаживая и успокаивая.  
— Я… Я им не нравлюсь… Я ведь красива? — Клементина всхлипнула, уткнувшись лицом в плечо своего возлюбленного.  
— Красивей всех, как и всегда. Это с ними что-то не то. Давай сядем ужинать, и ты понемногу успокоишься, хорошо?.. А вы идите в свои комнаты! Мус, присмотри за ними.  
И алиум только успели выйти в коридор, как Цион, едва сдерживая смех, прошептала:  
— Здорово ты ее напугал, профессор!

 **Сцена 1. Мир прекрасных людей**  
Время текло медленно, но это было именно то, что от него требовалось. Доктор сидел в кресле с книгой и только изредка отвлекался на то, чтобы взять из вазочки очередное шоколадное печенье — он, кажется, был полностью доволен моментом. Трудно было не заметить, что после недавнего путешествия он проводил много времени в этой комнате, напоминавшей не то кабинет викторианского ученого, не то старую библиотеку — видимо, именно ее таймлорд счел уютной.  
Эйс такое положение дел полностью устраивало. Она сидела на ковре, листая разложенный на полу альбом, полный странных фотографий — знакомые Доктора зачастую не только мало походили на людей, иногда в них даже трудно было признать живых существ. Были здесь и похожие на облака существа из газа, и создания, напоминающие разумные растения, и жутковатые громадные насекомые.  
— Ну и знакомые у тебя! Я бы не хотела встретиться с этим, — Эйс разглядывала фотографию, на которой улыбающийся Доктор стоял рядом с многолапым чудовищем, словно вышедшим из ночного кошмара.  
Таймлорд положил книгу на столик и, наклонившись вперед, заглянул в альбом:  
— А, это Вельм! Мы с ним прекрасно провели время, правда, он чуть было не обыграл меня в шахматы. Так что не суди по внешности, Эйс. В конце концов, для некоторых я тоже выгляжу пугающе.  
— Они явно не по внешности судят… — Эйс улыбнулась в ответ на притворно-строгий взгляд Доктора.  
— Ты напомнила мне про одну вещь, которую я хотел показать тебе. Погоди минуту! — он подскочил с кресла и торопливо пробежался взглядом по рядам книг, что-то бормоча себе под нос.  
— Вот и оно! — он достал книгу и быстро пролистал её, сосредоточенно нахмурившись. Найдя нужную страницу, он отдал открытую книгу Эйс. Над заголовком «Нойштерн: цена идеала» красовалась фотография с группой молодых людей — очень высокие, атлетичные, напоминающие точеные статуи, они позировали с вежливым удовольствием людей, знающих, насколько они прекрасны.  
— Сейчас точно выяснится, что они пьют кровь девственниц или занимаются чем-то настолько же высокоморальным во имя этого их «идеала», — Эйс фыркнула, устраиваясь в кресле с книгой.  
— Ты не слишком далека от истины, — Доктор аккуратно сел на подлокотник кресла, — но я думаю, что там все намного сложнее.  
_«Мало кто верил, что один из наиболее_ _амбициозных_ _и противоречивых проектов_ _Ларициуса_ __ _Нойштерна_ _через сотни лет превратится в процветающую колонию._ _Причем_ _несмотря на то, что на планете Гай-до сменилось несколько поколений поселенцев, здесь по-прежнему не отказались от повсеместного использования системы_ _Поселенец-HSN_ _(от «человек разумный новый»), главного детища гениального основателя._  
_Как вы знаете из предыдущих статей (_ _см_ _. колонии Велес и_ _Дхай-оре_ _), создание колонии, полностью населенной «улучшенными» поселенцами, вызывало этические споры, приводившие к протестам и, рано или поздно, запрету на данную технологию. Во-первых, некоторые в целом считают неприемлемым искусственное выращивание эмбрионов и их генетическую модификацию. Во-вторых, важным фактором является несовершенство системы, приводящее к случайному появлению_ _алиум_ _— поселенцев, чей организм по естественным причинам не принял часть введенного искусственно генетического материала и не приобрел признаки, характерные для_ _поселенцев-_ _HSN_ _(идеальное телосложение и здоровье, правильные черты лица, огромная физическая сила и увеличенная продолжительность жизни). И, конечно, из-за «несовершенной» внешности и подверженности болезням и старению,_ _алиум_ _не могут найти места в обществе, состоящем большей частью из тех, кто приближен к идеалу человека._  
_На_ _Нойштерне_ _технология была усовершенствована, однако это только снизило частоту появления_ _алиум_ _. Но секрет стабильности общества_ _нойштернцев_ _кроется не только в этом — их отношение к_ _алиум_ _построено на неукоснительном следовании так называемой «морали доброго выбора», которая может показаться весьма »_ _не-доброй_ _» тем, кто не знаком со своеобразным менталитетом жителей Гай-до._  
_Как и в других колониях, где используется система HSN, на_ _Нойштерне_ _существует строгий запрет на лишение жизни_ _детей-алиум_ _— это правило было введено создателем системы и не нарушается до сих пор. Однако различия в судьбе_ _нойштернцев_ _и_ _алиум_ _начинаются в раннем возрасте:_ _детей-нойштернцев_ _принимают в семью взрослые поселенцы, а_ _алиум_ _растут и обучаются в специальных учреждениях под присмотром себе подобных. Это объясняется тем, что культ красоты и эстетического совершенства здесь, пожалуй, даже более влиятелен, нежели где-либо еще, и_ _нойштернцы_ _не способны вынести необходимость воспитания «несовершенного» ребенка._  
_До окончания обучения, в шестнадцать лет, молодые_ _алиум_ _получают законный выбор: работать в качестве домашнего помощника в доме_ _нойштернцев_ _, или стать изгнанником и присоединиться к_ _алиум_ _, живущим вдали от городов, или воспользоваться правом на эвтаназию._  
_Если_ _алиум_ _обладает достаточно приятным характером, чтобы работать в доме, он получает жилье, питание и сравнительно несложную работу. Но только при условии выполнения простых правил, главными из которых являются скрытность и скромность, ношение максимально закрытой одежды и маски, скрывающей лицо. Большинство_ _алиум_ _поддерживают установленные правила_ _даже_ _несмотря на то, что согласно им_ _алиум_ _могут работать до достижения пятидесяти лет — после этого возраста, по мнению_ _нойштернцев_ _,_ _алиум_ _становятся невыносимыми для их эстетического чувства из-за изменения фигуры и походки. Тогда выбор весьма сомнителен:_ _пожилые_ __ _алиум_ _могут выбирать только между изгнанием или эвтаназией. Но этот выбор предстоит немногим —_ _алиум_ _редко доживают и до сорока»._

— Это они называют «доброй моралью»? Да они только прямо этим алиум не говорят идти и утопиться! Хотя, наверно, говорят, кто их знает. Мы можем что-то с этим сделать?  
Прекрасные и юные нойштернцы на фотографии теперь казались Эйс омерзительно высокомерными — а как еще могут выглядеть люди, которые считают вторым сортом тех, кому и так повезло меньше, чем им?  
—Возможно, но для начала нужно посмотреть, что именно там происходит.  
—Ты думаешь, что там может быть все хорошо? — задумчивое спокойствие Доктора возмутило Эйс еще больше.  
— Нет, разумеется. Ну, если говорить об алиум. А нойштернцы… Я почти уверен, их «слишком хорошее» положение обеспечивает вовсе не случайный сбой системы.  
— Ты имеешь в виду…  
— Именно, — Доктор даже не дал Эйс договорить. — Они и не пытаются ничего сделать. Или, возможно, даже создают алиум специально. Кто бы на их месте отказался от бесплатных и бесправных слуг? Тем более, я слышал, что в последнее время положение алиум становится все хуже. И вот что странно, в подобных колониях такое разделение быстро приводило к беспорядкам, но на Нойштерне подозрительно тихо. Я хочу понять, что там происходит.  
— Я тоже. И помочь алиум.  
— Да… но, быть может, наше вмешательство навредит им намного сильнее. Или, если они сами готовят восстание, нам не стоит вмешиваться.  
— Как можно меньше вмешиваться в историю, да, я помню. Но от тебя эта фраза не звучит убедительно.  
— Эйс! Мы много раз говорили об этом! Нельзя вмешиваться в чужую жизнь, если не представляешь последствий, — он немного помолчал, задумчиво поглядывая на фотографию в книге. — И вообще, я думал отправиться туда в одиночку. Не могу представить тебя, честно и добровольно прислуживающей нойштернцам.  
— Но профессор…  
Эйс не успела договорить, Доктор перебил ее:  
— Подумай о том, что нам придется притворяться алиум, ведь ни ты, ни я не похожи на генетически усовершенствованных нойштернцев.  
Эйс вздохнула:  
— Да, я понимаю, но я хочу знать, что там происходит. И я постараюсь делать то, что ты скажешь. Обещаю.  
Этот разговор заканчивался, как и обычно — Доктор подводил ее к тому, что она обещала слушать его. Но каждый раз он принимал обещание, зная, что она все равно поступит по-своему и часто будет права.  
Таймлорд торопливо поднялся на ноги, как будто он только и ждал последней фразы Эйс:  
— Тогда собирайся и приходи в консольную. Мы летим на Нойштерн.

 **Сцена 2. Почти человек**  
Минут через десять Эйс вбежала в консольную с рюкзаком и своей любимой курткой.  
— Что это?  
Доктор неразборчиво ответил, увлеченно подкручивая что-то на каком-то странном устройстве. Настроив его, он, наконец, обернулся.  
— А? Это генетический манипулятор, так называемая система «Хамелеон».  
— Похоже на гибрид наушников и механизма для пыток, — Эйс подошла поближе. — И зачем он тебе сейчас?  
— Я очень не хочу им пользоваться, но алиум часто заставляют проходить сканирование, и, если результаты не устроят нойштернцев, их могут изгнать или убить. А физиология таймлорда их вряд ли обрадует, они слишком не любят тех, кто отличается. Так что я перепишу свою ДНК и на время стану человеком, но, к счастью, смогу оставить свои воспоминания, и тебе не придется присматривать за мной, — Доктор поморщился и надел устройство на голову.  
— Это больно? — Эйс подметила его выражение лица.  
— Совсем немного. Меня больше волнует то, что будет потом, — и прежде, чем спутница успела открыть рот, он продолжил. — К слову, сходи, пожалуйста, в гардероб и найди пару полупрозрачных шейных платков. Нам нужно будет чем-то закрыть лица, это важно.  
— Но я только что оттуда! Хорошо, хорошо, — Эйс не стала спорить, хотя просьба была довольно странной. Но, когда она уже возвращалась, она поняла, почему Доктор отправил ее сюда именно сейчас — он кричал от боли, и здесь его крики было почти не слышно. Она сорвалась с места, пробежала пару шагов…  
И остановилась, представив себя на его месте. Она тоже не любила, когда кто-то видел ее боль. Но Доктор продолжал кричать, и Эйс, немного подождав — и какое же это было неловкое ожидание, — побежала в консольную. То, что ее друг относится к древней и мудрой расе, не значит, что ему не может понадобиться помощь.  
Но, когда она вернулась, Доктор уже вводил координаты, суетясь у панели управления — все как обычно. Только его руки немного дрожали.  
— Ты ведь точно хочешь попасть туда? — он взял у нее платки и сразу убрал их в карман.  
— Не думаю, что у меня есть выбор после того, что ты с собой сделал. Ты ведь теперь человек?  
— В некотором роде. Довольно странные ощущения, надо сказать. Так, не отвлекай меня, потом поговорим, — он нажал несколько кнопок и дернул за рычаг, запуская двигатель.

 **Сцена 3. Новая Звезда**  
Машина времени довольно удачно материализовалась на вершине пологого холма среди переливчато-фиолетовых деревьев, звенящих от каждого легкого ветерка. Под сенью ветвей с листьями, напоминавшими тончайшее стекло, плясали бесчисленные отблески, лес мерцал и светился.  
Впереди раскинулась долина, пастельно-голубая, и розовая, и светло-зеленая, в ее нежной пестроте, и не разберешь, что это, цветы ли, листья или что-то иное. Среди пышной многоцветной растительности петляла едва заметная тропинка, убегающая к самому горизонту — там, в окружении хрустальных деревьев, виднелись дома.  
Доктор осторожно выглянул из ТАРДИС и, завороженный видом, замер в дверях, прислушиваясь к стеклянному перезвону.  
— Что там, профессор? — Эйс привстала на цыпочки и попыталась что-нибудь рассмотреть из-за его плеча, чуть было не потеряв равновесие, когда таймлорд решительно вышел из дверей синей будки.  
— Прекрасный пейзаж и идеальное место для ТАРДИС. По-моему, у меня действительно неплохо получилось в этот раз, — Доктор улыбнулся, явно довольный собой.  
— А разве ТАРДИС не сама выбирает место для парковки?  
Он только с легкой укоризной глянул на Эйс, но тут же театрально взмахнул зонтиком, указав на дома вдалеке:  
— А вон и город! Если очень поторопимся, доберемся туда до заката. Нужно будет для начала найти кого-нибудь из алиум.  
Два мерцающих солнца клонились к горизонту. Доктор шагал по тропинке, помахивая зонтиком в такт, и мурлыкал себе под нос что-то про странников в ночи. Эйс то забегала вперед, то отставала, пробираясь между цветущих кустов.  
— Это Шпигельштерн, самое первое, самое большое и самое процветающее поселение на Нойштерне. Правда, по земным меркам это совсем небольшой городок, — он вытянулся, пытаясь лучше разглядеть здания вдали.  
— Ты уже был здесь? — Эйс наскучило прыгать по зарослям, и она выбралась на тропинку.  
— Нет, определенно нет. Когда-то я мечтал облететь все обитаемые планеты, но для этого не хватит и жизни таймлорда. И это даже если не останавливаться на чай!  
Доктор прошел несколько метров, все так же беспечно помахивая зонтиком, и вдруг остановился, обернувшись к Эйс.  
— Кажется, я не сказал тебе кое-что важное. Мы здесь не только потому, что алиум нужна помощь. ТАРДИС пару раз указывала мне на странные выбросы энергии, источник которых находился где-то в Шпигельштерне.  
— Какой именно энергии? Может, они проводят какие-то испытания?  
— Нойштернцы? Нойштернцы далеки от развития техники, они пользуются тем, что оставили основатели, и тем, что можно купить у других колоний. К тому же речь идет о том, что даже ТАРДИС не смогла идентифицировать, так что даже если это нойштернцы, они понятия не имеют, с чем связались!  
К городу они вышли уже в мягких фиолетовых сумерках. Окраины Шпигельштерна встретили путешественников аккуратными рядами домиков, выкрашенных в пастельные цвета, подстриженными газонами и пышными кустами роз. И, хотя уличные фонари приветливо горели, на улицах было тихо. Эйс заметила только пару прохожих вдалеке, удивительно высоких и статных, совсем как на той иллюстрации.  
— Выглядят как кукольные домики. Слишком сладко.  
Доктор кивнул, оглядываясь по сторонам, как немного скучающий турист:  
— Пожалуй. Но что еще можно ожидать от нойштернцев? Очередное «идеальное общество» с его аккуратными одинаковыми домиками, добрыми соседями и горсткой неугодных, на которую не распространяется идеальность. Кстати, о неугодных. Нам стоило бы закрыть лица, — он протянул Эйс цветастый платок, а затем закрепил второй на полях шляпы.  
Это было очень вовремя — через пару минут из-за угла вышли несколько фигур, и судя по закрытой одежде и маскам, напомнившим Эйс средневековых лекарей, они относились к алиум.  
— Эй! Что это за платки? У вас что, нет масок? Вы хотите кого-нибудь расстроить? У вас точно будут неприятности из-за этого!  
Доктор как обычно вежливо поприветствовал незнакомцев, чуть было не сняв шляпу, но быстро спохватился, заметив, что те настороженно переглянулись.  
— Простите! Мы пришли издалека и ищем тех, кто может нам помочь.  
Фигуры снова переглянулись, не зная, что делать со странными, но неожиданно вежливыми незнакомцами. Человек в маске барсука и шляпе что-то негромко сказал остальным и подошел к путешественникам.  
— Вы ведете себя учтиво и достойно алиум, поэтому я отведу вас в Дом Ворона. Там рабочие руки всегда нужны. Идите за мной, — не дожидаясь их, он сразу свернул на дорогу, ведущую обратно, к окраине Шпигельштерна.  
— Очень любезно с вашей стороны. Кстати, это Эйс, а я — Доктор.  
— Меня зовут Мелес. Забудьте эти имена, вы получите другие, более подходящие алиум, — их проводник, шедший впереди, производил впечатление мрачного и немногословного человека.  
— Это слишком просто, даже подозрительно. Тебе так не кажется? — Эйс понизила голос, чтобы Мелес не услышал ее.  
— Им нужны работники, ты же слышала, что он сказал.  
— Кстати, что за «Дом Ворона»?  
— «Дома» существуют здесь давно, это места, где странствующим алиум позволяется работать в обмен на облачение слуги.

 **Сцена 4. Под вороньим крылом**  
Они вышли к видавшему виды особняку в классическом стиле. Его просторный холл больше всего напоминал плохо прибранный склад — им пришлось пройти через целый лабиринт коробок, шкафов и вешалок.  
Среди этого хаоса за рабочим столом, заваленным инструментами, обрывками бумаги и лоскутами ткани, сидел невысокий алиум, одетый во все черное.  
— Корвус или Ворон, как вы могли догадаться, — человек в черной маске торопливо поднялся из-за стола и подошел к ним. Говорил он нарочито хрипло. — Можете не представляться, вы все равно получите новые имена, как и подобает алиум, а также, разумеется, маски и костюмы. И, Мелес, можешь идти. Откуда вы?  
— О, мы жили далеко отсюда, и пришли искать счастья в городе, — Доктор разглядывал не то маску, не то глаза за ней.  
— Значит, вы пришли с равнин?  
— Да, именно.  
— Алиум с равнины одеваются в то, что могут найти, и готовы убить за кусок мяса. А вы… — Корвус наклонил голову, осматривая путешественников.  
— Вы всегда настолько пессимистичны? Не везде все настолько плохо, — Эйс попыталась исправить положение.  
— Я не пессимистичен, я просто хорошо осведомлен, чего не скажешь о вас. Я знаю, вы проделали очень долгий путь, и пока вы здесь, можете спрашивать меня обо всем, что хотите знать. Я очень хочу, чтобы каждый алиум мог выбирать себе занятие хотя бы из тех, которые позволены, хотя выбор и невелик. И по мне, алиум стоит помогать друг другу, правда, мало кто разделяет эту точку зрения. Садитесь, снимайте платки, мне нужно сделать измерения для масок, — он театрально взмахнул руками, разматывая портновский метр и аккуратно измеряя лицо Эйс.  
— Что случилось с поселениями алиум? Я читала про них, почему сейчас они вынуждены выживать, а не жить?  
— В Совете изменилось соотношение сил и, как следствие, отношение к алиум. Теперь Высший Совет придерживается мнения, что алиум лучше всего быть слугами.  
— Это хорошо соотносится с тем, что я говорил тебе.  
— О том, что алиум создают специально и заставляют прислуживать? Как вы думаете, кто-то мог бы заниматься чем-то подобным? — Эйс разглядывала лежащие на столе маски, не поворачивая головы.  
Доктор укоризненно взглянул на спутницу — она как всегда слишком торопила события. Однако Корвус спокойно записал результаты измерений и снова посмотрел на нее.  
— Ларциан. Он правит балом на Совете, и то, что происходит сейчас — его рук дело. К тому же, слухи ходят разные, в том числе и о том, что его слуги пропадают.  
— Но почему никто не протестует? Почему никто не пытается искать их? Вряд ли он увозит их к морю на отдых!  
Корвус невесело усмехнулся.  
— Считается, что мы, алиум, должны быть благодарны за то, что у нас есть. И большинство действительно согласны с этим. Да, мы бесправны и незаметны, зато нам позволено жить в домах нойштернцев и проводить время в их обществе — и этого достаточно. Не забывайте, нам с детства прививают любовь к нойштернцам и рассказывают о том, какое одолжение они нам делают.  
— Зачем слуге плетка, если у него есть собственные мысли?.. — Доктор задумчиво перебирал пальцами по ручке зонтика, — Я уверен, нам просто необходимо встретиться с этим Ларцианом.  
— Да, обязательно, но будьте осторожнее. И несколько дней вам придется работать на благо Дома, пока я сделаю вам костюмы и маски, — Корвус что-то увлеченно нацарапывал на листке, где уже были записаны мерки.  
— И вы теперь будете зваться Стрикс и Цион, — он показал им простенькое изображение их будущих масок.  
— Сова и волк? Прекрасно! Эйс, как тебе? — Доктор улыбнулся и взял листок из рук Корвуса.  
— Если волк — это я, то мне нравится!  
— Вот и хорошо, а сейчас найдите себе свободную комнату и можете отдохнуть до утра, а там подойдете к Мелесу, и он объяснит вам, что делать. Хороших снов!

 **Сцена 5. Человеческие проблемы.**  
Когда Эйс вернулась в их комнатку следующим вечером, Доктор уже лежал на кровати, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.  
— Более ужасной работы у меня еще не было. Меня заставили целый день шить какие-то дурацкие подушечки и сумки! И со мной даже никто поболтать не захотел. Раздражает больше, чем быть девочкой на побегушках в кафе, а это, между прочим, показатель, — она сняла с головы платок и села на кровать. — А у тебя как день прошел?  
— Эйс, просто не спрашивай меня об этом, — он поднял голову. Выглядел он так, будто его запрягали вместо лошади. — Никогда так плохо себя не чувствовал. Почему мне так плохо?  
— Это очень просто. Ты по привычке размышлял всю ночь и проспал всего два часа, а потом тебя отправили таскать кирпичи или что-то в этом духе. Так что просто лежи, потом станет лучше, — Эйс села на кровать рядом с ним.  
Доктор вздохнул и снова упал лицом в подушку.  
— А еще мне не дает покоя этот Корвус. Ты слышал, как он говорит? Мне кажется, что он прячет не только свое лицо, но и свою личность, я вообще не могу понять, что он думает на самом деле. А с этим мне и тебя хватает.  
— Он явно не тот, кем хочет казаться, но давай об этом позже. Мне нужно отдохнуть. И подумать. До сих пор не могу привыкнуть к тому, что я временно человек.  
— Тебе не нравится?  
— Я лишился пары-тройки органов чувств, к которым успел привязаться. Одно сердце! Сразу ясно, что ваша эволюция шла, как придется.  
Эйс фыркнула и отвернулась, — ее друг определенно был не в духе.

 **Сцена 6. Новый слуга** **Ларциана**  
Корвус аккуратно покрывал лаком маску совы, что-то негромко насвистывая. Он давно так не радовался работе, так что костюмы были готовы раньше срока. Он так увлекся, что даже не услышал быстрых уверенных шагов и едва заметно вздрогнул, увидев посетителя — нойштернца, высокого, с точеными чертами лица и аккуратно уложенными угольно-черными волосами.  
— Не ожидал увидеть вас так скоро, — Корвус положил маску на стол, стараясь не замарать его лаком. — Скажите мне, Ларциан, какое дело привело вас в этот скромный дом?  
— Маска для очередного бродяжки? Похвально, — Ларциан снисходительно оглядел маску. — Быть может, представите мне его? Я снова в поисках верного слуги и сам готов обучить его всему, что мне нужно. Я не поладил с Вульпес, мои требования довольно высоки, сами понимаете, он покинул меня.  
Корвус сжал кулаки, но голос его остался спокойным и вежливым.  
— Пожалуй, не стоит рассчитывать на вчерашних изгнанников. Я бы предложил вам…  
— Я знаю, что хочу я, — он перебил Ворона, не дав тому закончить. — А я хочу, чтобы ты представил мне этого изгнанника. Корвус, тебе осталось всего несколько лет, побудь благоразумным алиум напоследок. Или твой срок станет еще короче. Мне несложно это устроить, тем более выглядишь ты не очень.  
Корвус немного помолчал и терпеливо продолжил:  
— Всему свое время. И пока не пришло мое, за алиум в этом Доме отвечаю я. Он еще не обучен, а сейчас я могу представить вам Мелеса, это очень исполнительный и честный алиум. Подождите немного, и я приведу его. Уверен, он будет рад служить вам.

 **Сцена 7. «Я сделал все, что в моих силах»**  
Эйс едва ли не поминутно поглядывала на часы, хотя до конца рабочего дня оставалось всего-то три часа и двадцать пять минут. Три часа и двадцать пять минут среди молчаливых и запуганных алиум в несмолкающем перестуке швейных машинок. Они жили в доме Ворона уже неделю, и Эйс порядком надоела эта работа, впрочем, как и Доктору — она была в этом уверена.  
В зал зашел Корвус и, как и надеялась Эйс, направился к ней.  
— Идем со мной, прямо сейчас. Твой костюм уже готов, и ты как раз переоденешься к тому моменту, когда придет Граций, нойштернец, согласившийся взять вас к себе. Твой друг уже оделся, так что он готов встретить Грация, если тот придет раньше.  
— Так быстро? Отлично, — она пошла за Корвусом в зал, стараясь скрыть излишнюю радость по поводу того, что ей не придется дошивать очередную сумочку. Оставшиеся в комнате алиум смотрели им вслед.  
— Быстро? Значит, тебе так понравилось в Доме, что время пролетело быстро? — кажется, он усмехнулся под маской.  
— Нет, мне здесь… Я не об этом, — она пыталась сохранять остатки вежливости несмотря на то, что Корвус все еще казался ей странным.  
— Тебе здесь не нравится. Это очень заметно, — он пожал плечами, пробираясь к своему рабочему месту. — Не беспокойся, тебя нетрудно понять.  
— Что же, по крайней мере, вы не заставляете меня притворяться.  
— Здесь и так слишком много притворства. Вы даже не представляете, как много, — он вздохнул, ища на полках платье и маску.  
— Надеюсь, вы не о себе говорите.  
Корвус резко обернулся.  
— Я делаю все, чтобы помочь вам. Верить мне или нет, выбор тоже ваш, — он вручил Эйс ее одеяние и указал на ширму в углу. — Переодевайся. И поторопись.  
— Оно выглядит… очень аккуратным. Спасибо, — Эйс развернула платье, уже стоя за ширмой. Нужно отдать должное Корвусу, оно действительно было хорошо сшито. К тому же, на нем не было лишнего кружева или оборок.  
— Спасибо? Никто не говорит алиум «спасибо».  
Эта фраза прозвучала неожиданно резко и обреченно, так что Эйс даже не нашла, что ответить, и переодевалась в неловкой тишине, пока Корвус не продолжил:  
— Самая важная особенность одеяния алиум в том, что оно скрывает все: лицо, фигуру и личность. Под этой одеждой тебя словно нет, так что не нужно оценивать твою внешность, не нужно сочувствовать или пытаться понять, кто ты.  
Одевшись и спрятав лицо, Эйс особенно остро почувствовала эту мерзкую, давящую несправедливость. Хотелось прямо сейчас пойти, закричать что-то о свободе, демонстративно снять маску — но помогло бы это? Оставалось надеяться, что у Доктора был более действенный план.  
Эйс хотела было спросить Корвуса, где Доктор, но тот уже сосредоточенно что-то писал, делая вид, что не замечает ее. Она уже собралась прогуляться по залу, но Корвус наконец поднял голову.  
— Сколько тебе лет?  
— Семнадцать. А зачем вам?  
— Чтобы сказать, Грацию, что я вас уже сканировал, и ему не нужно делать это.  
— Тогда… Спасибо?  
Неловкий момент прервали зашедшие в зал двое. Молчаливый алиум, в которомЭйс признала Доктора только благодаря тому, что его маска очень походила на тот рисунок Корвуса, и, по-видимому, нойштернец. Она впервые видела нойштернца так близко, и ей все-таки пришлось признать, что он удивительно хорош собой. И дело было даже не в том, что это высокий и ладный юноша с золотыми кудрями, нет, ее поразило что-то едва уловимое. Быть может, дело было в его ровной коже, может, в симметрии лица — еще чуть-чуть, и он стал бы похож на сделанную гениальным мастером куклу.  
— Это вторая? — он с легким любопытством посмотрел на Эйс, — Что же, надеюсь, что вы смышленые и дружелюбные. У меня живет еще одна алиум, Мус. Вам будет интересно вместе.  
— Да, именно. И они дружелюбны и абсолютно здоровы, я уже провел сканирование, — Корвус вмешался прежде, чем Эйс успела что-то сказать. — Но я хотел бы указать на один важный момент. Их обучение было довольно коротким, поэтому в ближайшее время они будут учиться на практике и больше слушать, чем говорить.  
— Да, да, меня это вполне устраивает. Тем более у меня сегодня важный вечер, и я бы очень не хотел, чтобы его испортили. Я тороплюсь, Корвус. Так что объясню им все по дороге. Идемте! — он махнул рукой, указывая алиум следовать за ним.  
Идя за Грацием, Эйс подумала, что больше всего он напоминает избалованного принца, выбирающего себе прислугу. Впрочем, это было близко к правде.  
— Я сделал все, что в моих силах, удачи вам, — Корвус чуть приподнял шляпу. Эйс увидела, как Доктор украдкой махнул ему рукой на прощание.  
И когда они уже скрылись за стеллажами, Корвус тихо добавил:  
— Надеюсь, все будет так, как должно быть.

 **Сцена 8. Идеалы и проблемы**  
— Здорово ты ее напугал, профессор!  
— О, перестань. Мне не стоило этого делать, — он раздраженно отмахнулся от спутницы.  
— Ей определенно стоило поучиться манерам, так ведь, Мус? — Эйс обратилась к алиум, ища поддержки, но та замотала головой.  
— Лучше бы Граций не забирал вас оттуда! Вы ненормальные! — она резко и отрывисто выкрикнула это, сама испугавшись своих слов.  
— Слушай ты, кто бы… — Эйс резко обернулась к Мус, отчего та пискнула, испуганно закрываясь руками. Доктор схватил спутницу за плечо, не позволив закончить.  
— Успокойтесь! У нас и так достаточно проблем!  
Он вздохнул и, заметив идущего к ним Грация, добавил, уже тише:  
— И вот еще одна.  
— Что ты устроил?! — Граций едва ли не взвизгнул, нависнув над Доктором. — Я позволил вам двоим жить в моем доме, а вы… как только у Корвуса хватило наглости пристраивать вас! За дела Дома давно пора взяться нойштернцам. Испортили мне такой вечер!  
Граций нервно поправил волосы и оглядел алиум, уже собираясь идти обратно, к Клементине.  
— Мус иЦион, можете идти на кухню и поесть, а ты останешься без ужина, тем более даже одежда не может скрыть то, что тебе это будет на пользу. Тебе очень повезло, что я не отправляю тебя спать на улице. Так что вы все сидите в своих комнатах, и чтобы я вас не слышал. И видеть вас не хочу.  
Мус проводила Грация взглядом и, прижав руки к груди, тихо сказала:  
— Никогда не видела его настолько расстроенным.  
— Ну конечно, ты же перед ним на цыпочках пляшешь! — Эйс фыркнула, и алиум снова дернулась.  
— Я же просил! Идите на кухню, не стоит усугублять ситуацию.  
Пока Мусмолча гремела посудой, разогревая еду, Эйс немного успокоилась.  
— Понимаешь, мы никогда раньше не видели нойштернцев. И Стрикс, он, наверно, просто растерялся. Они ведь другие, — Эйс села за стол, наблюдая за ней.  
— И вы даже ничего не почувствовали? Они же такие… такие идеальные. Во всем. А вы их только расстраиваете.  
Эйс хотела было снова огрызнуться, но вовремя остановила себя. К тому же, она действительно кое-что заметила, когда увидела Грация впервые.  
— Я подумала, что они похожи на кукол или что-то вроде того. Слишком красивые.  
— Да! Особенно Клементина, — Мус совсем не обратила внимания на далеко не восторженный тон Эйс, — у нее такие красивые глаза, и фигура, и прическа… вообще все. И Граций тоже… подожди, вы жили там, где совсем нет нойштернцев?  
— Да. Это не на Нойштерне, и там алиум, то есть люди, не закрывают лица.  
— И вам не стыдно? Не неприятно смотреть друг на друга? — Мус обернулась.  
— Нет, мы… Есть, конечно, те, кому не очень повезло с внешностью, но никому и в голову не приходило такое, так что для нас это странно. И мы хотим помочь.  
— Зачем нам помогать? У нас есть все. И даже больше, чем мы заслуживаем, — она поставила перед Эйс тарелку со странной на вид кашей. Заметив, что та начала снимать маску, она замахала руками.  
— Сядь сюда, спиной к окну. А я поставлю тарелку на подоконник и буду есть там.  
Эйс пересела и, сняв маску, осторожно попробовала блюдо. Бывало и хуже. Да и пока Мус не видела, она успела спрятать в карман пару каких-то странных фруктов — точку зрения истеричного нойштернца она не одобряла.  
— Мне очень нравится жить с Грацием и Клементиной. Я знаю, что я никогда не смогу быть их подругой по-настоящему, но я хочу быть с ними, они очень добрые.  
— Добрые? Граций только что накричал на нас и оставил Стрикса без ужина. И сказал, что ему повезло, — говорить, сидя спиной друг к другу, было неудобно, и Эйс боролась с желанием обернуться.  
— Но ему действительно это полезно. Да и тебе тоже. Я раньше общалась с одной алиум, которая жила недалеко отсюда, у Маллии, она могла не есть неделями и работать днем и ночью.  
— Ужасно! Она все еще там?  
— Не знаю, я больше не общаюсь с другими алиум. Кроме вас, потому что вы теперь живете в этом доме. Но Маллия такая красивая и знаменитая! Она снимается в кино, и у нее очень красивые волосы. А еще я видела ее с Ларцианом. Жаль, что я живу не у нее…  
— Ларциан? Я слышала про него.  
— Конечно ты про него слышала! Он самый известный и влиятельный. И ты бы его видела!  
— Мы со Стриксом очень хотим его увидеть, — Эйс вздохнула.

 **Сцена 9. Хозяин жизни**  
— Маллия, на чем я остановился? Хотя, это не так уж и важно, — он обратился к смуглой светлоглазой девушке, восхищенно слушавшей его с бокалом в руке. Ее удивительный тяжелый взгляд и струящиеся густые волосы вызывали в мыслях образ тропической орхидеи, привередливой и экзотически прекрасной. Ларциан сел рядом с ней, не отводя глаз от ее лица — так хороша она была. И при этом, как и все нойштернки, хотела быть с ним.  
— Мелес, принеси еще шампанского, — он махнул рукой, и молчаливый слуга торопливо вышел из комнаты. — Ты счастлива, что ты здесь, со мной?  
— Разве ты можешь предполагать, что это не так? Ты прекрасно знаешь, кто ты. И я это тоже знаю, — она проводила Мелеса взглядом. — Это новый?  
Ларциан кивнул.  
— Корвус совсем не занимается их обучением, видимо считает, что можно сделать маску, а дальше алиум и сам разберется. А в итоге мне приходится их выгонять и искать новых.  
— Может, уже заменишь этого Корвуса? Ты не первый раз о нем говоришь.  
— Тогда придется разбираться с делами Дома и искать нового руководителя, а у меня слишком много дел в Совете сейчас. Я не могу быть в двух местах одновременно.  
— Мне кажется, больше тебя для Нойштерна сделал только сам Ларициус. Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — она перебралась к нему на колени, как бы невзначай поправив платье.  
— Я делаю это для нойштернцев, для всех нас. Я хочу, чтобы мы были прекрасны и счастливы в этом изысканном раю, который я же и создал, — Ларциан жестом указал только что зашедшему в комнату Мелесу наполнить их бокалы.  
— Я восхищаюсь тобой и твоей работой. Давай выпьем за тебя? — Маллия подняла бокал.  
— И за твою красоту, моя милая, — Ларциан улыбнулся звону бокалов, но тут же помрачнел, заметив, что их слуга остался в комнате.  
Вид Мелеса, тихо сидевшего в углу огромной и светлой гостиной с витиеватой мебелью, раздражал его — слабый и несовершенный алиум казался лишним здесь.  
— Ты! Уйди отсюда, не мешай. С тобой мы поговорим потом.  
Ларциан проследил за тем, как Мелес испуганно выбежал из комнаты, и снова повернулся к Маллии.  
— И теперь мы можем перейти к более важным вещам, — Ларциан приобнял нойштернку и страстно поцеловал ее, чувствуя сладковатый привкус шампанского на губах.  
И это действительно походило на рай.


	2. Часть первая. Глава 2

**Сцена 1. Комплименты и розы**  
— Слишком много здесь разговоров о красоте, не правда ли? — Доктор в задумчивости обратился к увядающей розе и срезал цветок.  
Граций все еще сердился на него после испорченного вечера, так что с утра пораньше отправил его работать в саду — с глаз долой. Но жаловаться было особо не на что. В конце концов, розы Доктору даже нравились: им, прекрасным и благоухающим, не могло вздуматься ругать, например, маргаритки. К тому же, местные сорта роз не имели шипов, что очень облегчало уход за ними — для того, чтобы прополоть многочисленные и пышные кусты, Доктору пришлось пробраться в самые заросли.  
Сидя в своем «укрытии», он услышал звонкий перестук каблуков и разговор двух нойштернских девушек, шедших по дорожке вдоль дома.  
— Ты думаешь, мне стоит надеть то бирюзовое платье? Не уверена, что оно подойдет для такого пышного приема. Но оно мне так нравится!  
— Оно чудесно выглядит! Даже Ларциан засмотрится на тебя.  
— Это званый вечер, там будет много красивых девушек, не обнадеживай меня, — девушка хихикнула.  
Услышав знакомое имя и упоминание некого званого вечера, Доктор решил действовать.   
— Доброго утра! — он выглянул из куста роз прямо перед носом девушек, отчего те взвизгнули и рассмеялись.  
— Не могли бы прекрасные леди рассказать, что это за званый вечер? — Доктор по привычке вежливо улыбнулся, хотя его лицо было скрыто за маской.  
— Твои друзья-нойштернцы разве не знают? Ларциан завтра в шесть устраивает ужин и бал для всех желающих. В его особняке! Это самый роскошный дом во всем Шпигельштерне!  
— О, благодарю! Вы выглядите просто чудесно сегодня. И бирюзовый вам определенно будет к лицу.  
Доктор был так рад удачной возможности познакомиться с Ларцианом поближе, что позволил себе небольшую вольность — ловким движением вытащил из рукава розу и протянул ее девушке.  
— Какой ты чудесный малыш! — она легонько похлопала его по плечу, широко улыбнувшись, и взяла цветок.  
Пожалуй, им обеим повезло, что лицо Доктора было спрятано под маской — когда он снова скрылся в кусте роз, оно выражало эмоцию очень далекую от восхищения. Но на самом деле все это было не так уж и важно, главное теперь — попасть на бал и разузнать больше.  
Доктор был почти уверен, что с первой частью плана не будет проблем. Клементине наверняка будет достаточно вежливого извинения, пары комплиментов и ненавязчивого упоминания бала. Правда, для начала стоило бы закончить с делами в саду, но, к счастью, оставалось не так много — через полчаса Доктор, довольный проделанной работой, срезал еще одну розу и направился в дом.  
Он нашел Клементину в гостиной, нойштернка была занята чтением. Увидев его, она отложила журнал и поджала губы.  
— Что ты забыл здесь? Разве Граций не отправил тебя работать в сад?  
— Я уже сделал все, что он просил.  
— Ты прополол розы? И покосил газон?   
— Да, да, а также подстриг кусты, подровнял дорожки, пристыдил сорняки и пересчитал букашек. Но дело не в этом!  
Прежде чем Клементина успела ответить, он повторил свой фокус с розой: театрально взмахнул рукой, словно бы из ниоткуда доставая цветок, чтобы затем вручить его нойштернке.  
— У меня было время подумать. И я бы хотел принести вам свои извинения за вчерашний вечер. Я был растерян. Я раньше не видел никого, похожего на вас, и ваше предложение было слишком неожиданным.  
Клементина улыбнулась, как бы смущенно опуская взгляд. Конечно, она была абсолютно уверена, что он рано или поздно придет извиняться, но она не хотела показаться слишком высокомерной — бедный слуга и без этого наверняка измучился.  
Тем временем он продолжил:  
— И ваша красота… Я уверен, все засмотрятся на вас на званом вечере.  
— На каком? — она сразу подняла взгляд.  
— Разве вы не собираетесь идти? Завтра, у Ларциана, в шесть, — Доктор искренне надеялся, что это сработает.  
Клементина удивленно взглянула на него и, даже не ответив, легко подскочила с дивана и выбежала из гостиной.  
— Граций! Ты слышал про вечер у Ларциана? Я хочу пойти! — ее звонкий голос отчетливо слышался и из другой комнаты. Что же, если он согласится, останется только уговорить Клементину взять его и Эйс.  
Кстати, об Эйс.

 **Сцена 2** **. Жизнь алиум**  
Они прибирали очередную полку, и Эйс искренне не понимала, зачем Грацию столько безделушек, статуэток и рамок с фотографиями. И каждую, каждую нужно было тщательно вытереть и отложить, а потом, когда полка освободится, аккуратно вернуть на ее место. Скучная, раздражающая работа, которая не кончалась — после вытирания пыли они перейдут к мытью пола, а потом, кажется, будут готовить, а после этого — прибирать кухню, гостиную, ванную, сад… а затем все с начала. Конечно, любому человеку приходится заниматься уборкой, но, когда в его жизни есть что-то кроме нее, эта работа не приобретает отвратительного оттенка обреченности.  
— Сколько еще осталось? — Эйс переставила очередную безделушку обратно, от раздражения стукнув ей об полку.  
— Ну, перестань, это же просто наша работа. Еще комод и журнальный столик, — Мус вздохнула. — Почему тебя это так раздражает? Это же обычная обязанность алиум.  
— Потому что я вообще не алиум! Я знаю другую жизнь, и для меня все, что происходит на Нойштерне… я вижу, что это неправильно! Я видела много разных планет и много несправедливости, но я до сих пор не могу терпеть такое. И, наверно, больше не буду путешествовать, если когда-нибудь привыкну.  
Мус хотела было возразить, но промолчала и отвернулась, протирая журнальный столик. Но кое-что не давало ей покоя, и она, наконец, тихо попросила:  
— А можешь рассказать мне об этой «другой жизни»?  
Эйс и сама уже была рада нарушить неловкое молчание.  
— Когда-то я думала, что моя жизнь может быть похожа на жизнь алиум, и я сама ничего не стою, но потом я встретила Д… Стрикса, и он предложил мне отправиться с ним. Ты наверняка не знаешь названия этих мест, но обычно мы оказываемся там, где кому-то нужна помощь. И у нас часто получается помочь.  
— Мне так странно думать об этом… Вы не алиум. И вы просто оказываетесь где-то, помогаете, а потом идете дальше. Это сложно, наверно.  
— И часто опасно, но мне нравится так жить. Помогает понять, кто я и что я могу.  
— Повезло. Я знаю, что я способна только на это, — Мус указала на вытертый столик.  
—Нет, это не так, просто тебе не давали попытаться! Тебя сразу приучили к мысли о том, что ты можешь справиться только со шваброй или тряпкой. Ты даже почти не выходишь из дома!  
— Но мы все так живем. Мы прибираемся в домах или на улице, более сильные иногда помогают на стройке или где-то еще. Мы можем быть полезны только этим, и мы хотим быть полезными, чтобы жить рядом с нойштернцами.  
— Но вы все занимаетесь этим как раз потому, что у вас нет выбора. И даже нет, не все. Я не так давно здесь, но я знаю одного алиум, Корвуса, который присматривает за другими, к тому же, он делает костюмы и маски. И он наверняка не один такой.  
— Я слышала про него, он тоже просто делает то, что ему говорят нойштернцы. Никто не оставил бы его без присмотра.  
— Но… знаешь, может быть, мы сходим к нему потом, и ты сама его увидишь и поговоришь с ним? Возможно, он заставит тебя задуматься.  
—Что ты к нему привязалась? Я знаю кто он. Почему я должна его слушать? — Мус раздраженно терла тряпкой уже чистый столик.  
— Ладно, ладно. Я не буду настаивать на этом, если ты так не хочешь, — Эйс вздохнула и взяла ведро, в котором они споласкивали тряпки. — Давай я поменяю воду, а то так мы только пыль размазываем.  
Думая, что сказать Мус, она чуть было не столкнулась с Доктором в коридоре. Еще запыхавшийся после пробежки по дому, он, тем не менее, выглядел довольным, насколько это можно было понять под маской.  
— Дело продвигается вперед. Завтра мы с Клементиной и Грацием идем к Ларциану. Если, конечно, все получится так, как я думаю.  
— Когда ты успел?  
— Как раз после того, как я привел в порядок сад и подстриг газон. Но разузнать все было не очень сложно, мне повезло встретить прекрасную леди, которая мне все рассказала. А договориться с Клементиной было еще проще. Правда, мне пришлось срезать пару роз.  
— Ты что, дарил им розы? А ты преуспел в общении с нойштернками! Хотя, по-моему, достаточно было сказать им, какие они красивые, — Эйс фыркнула.  
— О, перестань. И постарайся, чтобы до завтра все было спокойно, нельзя упускать такой шанс. Мне кажется, что, если мы придем к нему просто так, у нас вряд ли получится что-то узнать.  
— Ну да, он наверняка слишком высокомерен, чтобы пускать в дом каких-то алиум. Но в любом случае, это не я разозлила Клементину в первый же вечер.  
— Эйс! Что с тобой такое сегодня?  
— Это все уборка, наверно. И понимание, что тебя считают чем-то настолько второсортным, что даже не хотят видеть, — она вздохнула и поставила ведро на пол. — Знаешь, вроде ничего особенного, но раздражает. Не представляю, как алиум это терпят всю жизнь и продолжают восторженно бегать за нойштернцами. Лично меня от них уже тошнит.  
— Их тоже, но люди удивительно хороши в убеждении и самоубеждении. Иногда это хорошо, а иногда люди начинают убеждать себя, что кто-то достоин жизни, а кто-то нет, — Доктор положил ей руку на плечо, сочувственно кивнув. — Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем. А пока, может быть вам с Мус прогуляться, когда закончите с делами?  
— Если я смогу ее уговорить, и если Клементина нас отпустит… а ты пойдешь?  
— Стрикс! Где тебя носит? Иди сюда! — требовательный голос Грация перебил Доктора.  
— Встретимся на том лугу, по которому мы шли к городу. На закате, если успеем. Уже иду!  
Доктор поспешил к Грацию, и Эйс вспомнила, что она вообще-то шла за водой.

 **Сцена 3. Последнее поручение Мелеса**  
Маллия оставила Ларциана в одиночестве еще до того, как оба светила скрылись за горизонтом. Нойштернец долго сидел, вертя в руках пустой бокал и даже не потрудившись пригладить волосы и застегнуть до конца рубашку. Ему, приятно усталому после насыщенного событиями вечера, не давало покоя жгучее, медленно усиливающееся чувство. Оно было похоже на голод, в чем-то, впрочем, его действительно можно назвать голодом — если он не даст своему телу то, что оно ждет, он погибнет.  
В комнату зашел Мелес. Как вовремя, не правда ли? Алиум подошел к столику, чтобы забрать бокалы и пустую бутылку, но Ларциан жестом остановил его и встал, глядя на слугу сверху вниз.  
— Пожалуй, я хотел бы посмотреть на тебя, — Ларциан протянул руку к маске, и алиум попятился, в испуге пытаясь закрыться руками.  
— Хорошие слуги выполняют все желания их хозяев. Мелес, ты знаешь это, — не обращая внимания на слабый протест Мелеса, Ларциан сорвал с него маску и отбросил ее в угол. Алиум попытался было закрыть лицо ладонями, но Ларциан поймал его руки, разглядывая испуганные глаза и резкие черты.  
— Вот так, Мелес, ты отличный слуга. И перед тем, как я попрошу тебя выполнить мое последнее поручение, я расскажу тебе кое-что. Ты заслужил это, — Ларциан улыбнулся, но хорошего в этой улыбке было мало.  
— Я не соврал этой красивой глупышке, я действительно создал все, что ты видишь вокруг. Не в одиночку, конечно, но без меня Нойштерн никогда не стал бы таким, каким ты его знаешь. Еще тогда, на Земле, я добился того, чтобы проект Ларициуса воплотили в реальность, я был среди первых поселенцев, я устанавливал первые законы, и я до сих пор слежу, чтобы они выполнялись. А знаешь зачем?  
Алиум поднял взгляд.  
— Я не хотел быть таким как ты. И каждый раз, когда я заставляю алиум снять маску, я понимаю, что создал нойштернцев не зря.  
Он выпрямился, глядя на дрожащего Мелеса сверху вниз.  
— Но знаешь, иногда я хочу взглянуть и на другие миры. Может быть даже пожить там, где есть только такие как ты, чтобы быть там единственным нойштернцем. Совершенством. Номером один.  
Мелес закрыл руками лицо, и Ларциан снова убрал их, поглаживая алиум по спутавшимся волосам.  
— Хороший, преданный Мелес. Теперь я попрошу тебя кое-что сделать. Ты ведь сделаешь это для меня?  
Мелес кивнул, беззвучно плача — он был слишком напуган, чтобы ответить. Ларциан наклонился к нему, беря его лицо в ладони и утирая его слезы.  
— Не кричи.  
Алиум почувствовал почти осязаемую вспышку энергии и взвыл от боли, когда что-то острое, похожее на осколки зеркала, вонзилось в его лицо.

 **Сцена 4. Life Is Too Short**  
Они вышли на луг, свежий и одновременно медово-пряный, совсем как луга на Земле. Под светом заходящих солнц цветы и травы переливались розовым, персиковым и лиловым, но им было далеко до зеркальной рощи, ажурной и светлой, играющей бликами и отблесками радуги. Как ни старалась Эйс, она не смогла разглядеть за этим многоцветьем знакомые синие двери.  
— Здесь очень красиво. Тебе нравится? — Эйс села на траву и жестом предложила Мус сесть рядом.  
— Я не знаю. Нойштернцы лучше разбираются в таких вещах. Мы можем только слушать их.  
— Если все они как Граций и Клементина, то они видят не дальше своего прекрасного носа, потому что смотрят только на себя!  
Мус отпрянула, испугавшись резкого высказывания Эйс.  
— Эм... Не стоило так говорить наверно. Извини. Я просто не думаю, что они понимают в этом больше, чем мы, — она пожала плечами.  
— Мне всегда говорили, что я всего лишь алиум и я могу только служить.  
— Да, да, я знаю, это грустно. Никому не должны так говорить. Ты не будешь против, если я сниму маску? Ты тоже мож...  
— Нет! Я же говорила, что не хочу видеть твое лицо. Ты все-таки хорошая. Мне будет тебя жаль. И тебе не стоит видеть меня.  
— Хорошо, хорошо... Я снова забыла, извини. И мне душно в маске.  
— Вы очень странные. Что ты, что Стрикс, — Мус вздохнула.  
Эйс вдруг подскочила.  
— Подожди меня здесь, я знаю, что могло бы тебя порадовать. Сиди здесь! — она побежала к звенящим деревьям, на ходу пытаясь разглядеть, где именно стоит ТАРДИС.  
Она вернулась через пару минут, неся на плече свой любимый магнитофон и села рядом с Мус, поставив его на траву.  
— Что это? — Мус все же выглядела заинтересованной.  
— Тебе понравится, только подожди секунду.  
Эйс нажала пару кнопок, и из динамиков полилась спокойная музыка.  
— Мне показалось, что это подойдет моменту, и группа очень известная. Мы с Профессором, в смысле со Стриксом, были на их концерте, мне показалось, что он даже прослезился. Может, и ты что-нибудь почувствуешь, — Эйс улыбнулась, забыв, что ее лицо закрыто маской.  
 _«...Видел ли ты сияние, когда восходит луна, и мечты так близки к тем, кого мы любим?..»_  
Мус не ответила, она смотрела куда-то в сторону леса.  
— Ты чувствуешь это, да?  
Эйс помахала идущему к ним Доктору.  
— Довольно странные птицы у вас тут поют, — он сел рядом с Эйс, и она была почти уверена, что он улыбается.  
— Цион сказала, что вы были на их концерте, и вы там плакали.  
— А что еще она успела рассказать? — он укоризненно посмотрел на Эйс.  
— Да ничего я не рассказывала. Кстати, они тоже выглядят как алиум. Но ведь песня очень красивая.  
— О, да. Не обязательно быть нойштернцем, чтобы создавать прекрасные вещи. Люди на Земле придумали классическую живопись, поэзию Серебряного века, и джаз, и это, — он кивнул в сторону магнитофона.  
Мус не ответила. Она долго смотрела в сторону звенящей рощи — стеклянные листья снова играли солнечными бликами, дрожа от легкого ветерка.  
А потом она так же молча побежала к городу.  
— Что с ней?  
— По-моему она только что поняла, что умеет чувствовать, — Доктор снял маску и, улыбнувшись, лег на траву. — Это хорошо, но ей нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к этому.  
Эйс кивнула, тоже снимая маску и поправляя волосы. Грустная и добрая песня, запах луговых трав и эти длинные закатные тени — она тоже чувствовала это. И, может быть, поэтому ей хотелось сидеть здесь, на лугу, до утра. Однако у Доктора были другие планы.  
— Жаль, но придется идти. Я хотел еще забрать из ТАРДИС печенье.  
— Не могу поверить, что ты это говоришь. Мне до сих пор трудно привыкнуть, что ты ешь чаще, чем раз в неделю, — она улыбнулась, пихнула Доктора в бок и, на ходу подхватив магнитофон, побежала к ТАРДИС. — Кто последний, тот сова!  
Доктору не оставалось ничего кроме как вздохнуть и побежать следом.  
 _«И ты бежишь, потому что жизнь коротка, жизнь слишком коротка»_

 **Сцена 5. Перед балом**  
— Эй, ты там? – сняв надоевшую маску, Эйс села на кровать. Они с Мус ночевали в одной комнате, специально для этого заботливо разделенной ширмой. Места, правда, было очень мало, так что Эйс была почти уверена, что их поселили в чулан, в чем даже виделась какая-то насмешливая логика. В чуланах обычно хранят все для уборки.  
— Да, я уже легла, так что не заходи, — за ширмой послышался шорох простыней и скрип кровати.  
— Не буду, не бойся. Кстати, почему ты убежала?  
— Не знаю. Чувствовала себя странно, и мне просто захотелось бежать. Я думала, вы не поймете. Я неправильная, наверно, — она тихо вздохнула.  
— Но тебе понравилось?  
— Не могу понять, это было странно и все, — в ее голосе снова послышалось раздражение.  
— На самом деле здорово, что ты это почувствовала. Так и должно быть. Может, потом еще раз сходим туда? Завтра, например.  
— Я не хочу. И завтра много дел, нам надо будет помочь Клементине со сборами.  
— О да, она наверняка начнет выбирать платье еще утром, — Эйс фыркнула. — А ты раньше была на таких вечерах?  
— Нет, но Клементина мне много рассказывала о них… все в красивых нарядах, играет музыка, можно с кем-нибудь познакомиться. Я уже так хочу туда попасть!  
— Но ведь для нас все будет по-другому. Мы будем сидеть где-то в сторонке?  
— Нет, Клементина говорила, что все алиум помогают гостям. Наверно, надо будет накрывать на стол или разносить напитки.  
— Все как всегда! — к счастью, Мус не видела, как Эйс закатила глаза.

 **Сцена 6** **. Самый прекрасный вечер**  
Огромная гостиная уже едва вмещала многочисленных гостей — всюду разговоры и смех, сверкающее великолепие костюмов и платьев. Некоторые гости — нойштернцы, разумеется — уже собрались компаниями, обсуждая что-то, красуясь и смеясь. Где-то хлопушка выстрелила конфетти, заставив стайку нойштернок рассмеяться от легкого испуга. Клементина и Граций сразу присоединились к одной из компаний, видимо, встретив знакомых.  
— У меня уже в глазах рябит, — Эйс пришлось постараться, чтобы перекричать музыку.  
— О да, мы как будто внутри калейдоскопа. Не потеряйся, — Доктор сжал ее руку.  
— Постараюсь! Ты видишь Мус? А Граций с Клементиной куда пошли? — Эйс огляделась, в очередной раз подумав о том, как же сильно маска ограничивает обзор.  
— Я здесь! Нам нужно идти к тем алиум и спросить, нужна ли им помощь, — ее тихий голос был едва слышен в толпе, тем более она беспрестанно вертела головой, восторженно разглядывая гостей.  
Несколько алиум собрались у окна, поодаль от веселящихся и болтающих нойштернцев. Доктор первым подошел к ним, поприветствовав их легким кивком головы.  
— Все уже готово, так что можете наблюдать. Немного попозже надо будет вынести десерты и напитки, — высокий алиум в маске льва, очевидно, взял на себя роль организатора.  
— Отлично! Как раз есть время осмотреться и проникнуться духом праздника. Мы пока пройдемся, — он потянул Эйс за собой.  
— У тебя есть какой-то план?  
— Нет, это будет чистой импровизацией. С людьми, тем более с такими, всегда немного сложнее, чем с техникой. Спасибо!  
Доктор стянул маленькое пирожное с подноса алиум, проходившего мимо и, аккуратно просунув руку под маску, отправил его в рот. Эйс тихо рассмеялась.  
— Надо будет тоже так попробовать.  
— Импровизировать? Ну, у тебя неплохо… а, ты про пирожные.  
— Ну да, — Эйс кивнула. — Тем более выглядят они очень аппетитно.  
— Кто-то из алиум явно очень старался. Наверняка переживал, что может испортить нойштернцам вечер, — Доктор поправил маску.  
— Интересно, а невкусная еда тоже оскорбляет их эстетические чувства? «Спрячьте скорее эти вареные овощи, мне дурно»?  
— Чем тебя не устроили вареные овощи? — Доктор обернулся и посмотрел на Эйс, но сразу же перевел взгляд за ее плечо, заметив, что гости собрались у парадной лестницы, на которой стоял высокий темноволосый нойштернец.   
— Идем! Чуть не пропустили все из-за овощей и пирожных. Нам нужно посмотреть, что там, — он поспешил к гостям, потянув Эйс за собой.  
Другие алиум покорно стояли позади и наверняка удивились тому, как двое слуг попытались пройти вперед. Вот только пробраться через толпу нойштернцев оказалось не так просто: услышав вежливое «извините», статный юноша в темно-синем фраке оттолкнул Доктора. Несколько гостей обернулись, и по их возмущенным лицам легко можно было понять, что такому поведению слуг здесь не рады. К счастью, в этот момент Ларциан — а кто еще это мог быть? — начал свою речь.  
— Дамы и господа! Мне приятно видеть, что вы все так же юны и неотразимо прекрасны, — он оглядел присутствующих, лучезарно улыбаясь. — Совет делает все, чтобы вы такими и оставались, и я уверен, с этим не будет затруднений. Выпьем за нашу красоту! И за Маллию, покорившую мое сердце.  
Под громкие аплодисменты, крики и звон бокалов Маллия поднялась к Ларциану, и он выпил шампанское, приобняв нойштернку. Когда гости немного притихли, он продолжил:  
— Но есть кое-что, о чем я бы хотел поговорить с вами. Алиум, наши маленькие друзья. Мы, Высший совет, считаем, что вам незачем отгораживаться от нас, нойштернцев, имея возможность разделять с нами крышу над головой. Мы решили, что загородные поселения бесполезны, к тому же они требуют много средств, которые лучше потратить на воспитание и обучение нового поколения алиум, поэтому в ближайшее время мы окончательно прекратим поддержку поселений. Об этом будет заявлено официально, но я не мог не поделиться результатами моей работы с вами, дорогие гости.  
Хищный. Именно это слово приходило на ум Эйс, когда она смотрела на Ларциана. Он был красив, конечно — широкоплечий и высокий, в идеально сидящем по фигуре черном фраке. Но он был красив именно так, как красив, например, ястреб, высматривающий добычу.  
— И еще один момент. Я отправил Мелеса обратно, мы с ним не сработались, так что у меня нет помощника и друга. Поэтому я выберу из присутствующих алиум одного счастливчика, которому предложу комнату и службу. А теперь веселитесь и пейте!  
Снова зазвучали аплодисменты, разговоры и смех. Гости разошлись по залу, оставив Ларциана с Маллией и, очевидно, их близкими знакомыми. Празднование продолжалось.  
Доктор и Эйс отошли к окну, где было немного тише.  
— И что ты думаешь?  
— Корвус нам не солгал.  
— Именно, — Доктор кивнул и огляделся. — К тому же, вчера, когда мы были в ТАРДИС, я посмотрел, откуда идет тот странный сигнал, о котором я говорил. Скорее всего, его источник где-то здесь, в доме, так что нам очень повезло, что Ларциан ищет слугу. Осталось только, чтобы он выбрал меня. Когда он уже наговориться с этими нойштернцами!  
Эйс обернулась. Ларциан до сих пор стоял в окружении гостей. Несколько алиум робко стояли неподалеку, тоже ожидая, когда он закончит.  
— Интересно, что он скрывает.  
— Это мы узнаем потом, подумай лучше, как мне убедить его! — в голосе чувствовалось легкое раздражение, как это обычно бывало, когда Доктор сосредотачивался на плане.  
Продолжать разговор было бессмысленно, так что оставалось только смотреть на то, как нойштернцы проводят свободное время. И, если не думать, чьим трудом была создана эта роскошь, зрелище было прекрасное: фраки и вечерние платья, сверкающие украшения и невероятная уверенность в собственной красоте. Эти люди жили в своем мире, где самой большой проблемой был выбор цвета наряда.  
Но поразмышлять не удалось, ни ей, ни Доктору — к ним подбежала запыхавшаяся Мус.  
— Почему вы стоите здесь? Нужно вынести закуски, говорили ведь об этом. Лео уже очень недоволен, он сказал, что и так трудно всех собрать!  
— А я только стала забывать, что мы всего лишь прислуга… — Эйс вздохнула и оглядела зал, полный гостей. — Мы будем этим заниматься до конца вечера?   
Но, что бы Эйс ни думала, им пришлось покинуть зал, и, следуя за Мус по темному коридору, выйти на кухню. Здесь царил настоящий хаос — пара десятков алиум суетились у плит и столов: одни что-то готовили, другие украшали пирожные, некоторые выкладывали закуски на подносы. И все это в жаре и дыму, как это обычно и бывает на кухнях.  
— Эй! Вы трое! Наконец-то! — Лео старался перекричать непрекращающийся шум. — Возьмите подносы вон там, на столе, и идите в зал!  
Доктора, кажется, почти не волновали суета и указы Лео, пытавшегося распределить обязанности и организовать слуг, так что Эйс пришлось всунуть ему в руки поднос. Сейчас лучше всего изображать хороших алиум.  
— Идем, заодно и посмотрим, чем там занят Ларциан, — Эйс первой вышла в зал, стараясь не думать о том, как это похоже на ее работу в кафе на ледяной планете.  
— И, может быть, нам удастся привлечь его внимание. Попробуйте корзинки с икрой, просто изумительные, — Доктор учтиво кивнул паре гостей, и добавил, уже тише, — кажется. Никогда не любил икру.  
— Даже не думай о фокусах или игре на ложках, пожалуйста, — Эйс старалась говорить так, чтобы ее слышал только Доктор. Впрочем, нойштернцы все равно не обращали внимания на их разговоры.  
— Не их стиль, понимаю. Но это все равно было вариантом.  
— Ну Профессор!  
— Разве у меня так плохо получается?  
— Нет, нет! У меня есть идея. Подожди здесь и подержи это, — прежде чем он успел что-то ответить, она отдала ему свой поднос и скрылась в толпе.   
Когда она наконец нашла Ларциана в огромном зале, он был занят тем, что шептался с Маллией, приобняв ее. Эйс остановилась, ожидая, когда они закончат.  
— Что такое, собачка? — Ларциан заметил ее и отпустил Маллию. — Ты хочешь стать моей служанкой?  
— Да. То есть, нет, — Эйс пришлось задрать голову, чтобы говорить с ним, и это немного сбивало с мысли. — Но мой друг, Стрикс, очень хочет. Он постоянно говорит о вас и о Совете, но он слишком разволновался, чтобы попросить вас самому. К тому же, он думает, что он недостоин, но я знаю, что он ответственный и трудолюбивый.  
Ларциан рассмеялся.  
— Как трогательно. Ладно, я дам ему шанс, только если он сам подойдет ко мне. Как ты понимаешь, претендентов очень много, поэтому я не собираюсь обещать ему что-то.  
— Я здесь, я здесь, — Эйс даже вздрогнула, неожиданно услышав голос Доктора позади себя. Интересно, сколько он успел услышать?  
— Спасибо, что вмешалась и представила меня, я бы не решился сам заговорить с вами, — он не то кивнул, не то поклонился нойштернцу.  
— Значит, это ты, — Ларциан придирчиво оглядел его, — Маллия, как тебе?  
— Ты можешь найти лучше, милый, — Маллия даже не посмотрела на Доктора, увлекшись разговором с другой нойштернкой.  
— Но…   
— Как жаль, Маллии еще никто не приглянулся сегодня. Но у тебя все равно есть шанс, мне понравилась твоя милая дружба с этой собачкой. Жди, я подумал, что лучше будет принять решение в конце вечера, когда я увижу всех, потому что я хочу выбрать лучшее. Все, не отвлекайте меня больше, терпеть не могу назойливых алиум! Я хочу прогуляться и посмотреть на моих гостей.  
Доктор раздраженно дернул Эйс за руку, уводя ее в толпу, намного более шумную, чем в начале — возможно, виновато шампанское, до сих пор предлагаемое нойштернцам.  
— Это было довольно смело, но тебе стоило хотя бы сказать мне, что ты делаешь, — его было едва слышно, но он не замечал этого.  
— Но все ведь получилось не так уж и плохо?  
Эйс не слышала, что ответил Доктор (кажется, что-то про умение импровизировать), но ей хватило и того, что он кивнул. В конце концов, Ларциан действительно их заметил и запомнил, так что теперь оставалось только надеяться и ждать. И, к сожалению, вернуться к работе — для алиум подобные вечера никогда не были развлечением. Разнося закуски и напитки, Эйс постоянно ловила себя на мысли, что пытается вежливо улыбаться гостям, хотя они не видели и не хотели видеть ее лицо.  
Когда они в очередной раз зашли на кухню, чтобы взять порцию, Доктор огляделся и, пользуясь тем, что остальные алиум слишком заняты, оставил пустые подносы на краю стола и тихо выскользнул в коридор, потянув за собой Эйс.  
— Никто не заметит, если мы устроим небольшой перерыв. Хочешь осмотреть дом?  
И действительно, никто не обратил внимания на двух алиум, тихо шедших по темному коридору. Двигаясь почти наощупь, они прошли подальше, туда, где музыку и смех было почти не слышно.  
— Здесь намного тише, — Эйс сняла маску и огляделась. Глаза уже привыкли к темноте, так что она могла разглядеть роскошное убранство дома. Они свернули в одну из комнат, судя по всему, еще одну гостиную, но поменьше — здесь только пара кресел, диван, и изящный столик на витиеватых ножках.  
— А они разбираются в дизайне, — Эйс прошла вдоль стены,   
— О да, в этом им не откажешь. Интерьеры, стиль одежды, кусты роз перед домом. Смесь классицизма и ар-деко, пара финальных штрихов, и вот он, нойштернский стиль.  
— Жаль только, что это всего лишь обертка. Кстати, а как они зарабатывают на такую роскошь? У большинства нойштернцев есть слуги и огромные дома.  
— О, это отличный вопрос, тебе понравится. Нойштерн торгует с другими колониями, причем продает в основном фильмы и сериалы. Сюжеты не так уж замысловаты, но сама понимаешь, какой успех будет иметь сериал, где каждый герой выглядит как глянцевая мечта.  
— Неплохо устроились! Судя по здешним домам, они пользуются популярностью, — она присела на край дивана. Даже зная, что их никто не заметит, она чувствовала себя неловко.  
— Но как же тяжело эту мечту обслуживать! — Доктор снял маску и сел на ближайшее кресло, вытирая платком лицо. — К слову, фотографии для журналов они тоже продают. Наверно, позволяет экономить на обработке.

 **Сцена 7** **. Фортуна.**  
Ларциан заметил ее еще во время своей речи, и она не давала ему покоя. Волосы цвета меди, темно-изумрудное платье, лукавый взгляд — весомая причина для размышлений, которую он потерял в пестрой толпе гостей и сейчас встретил снова. Она разговаривала с двумя нойштернками, которые тоже, несомненно, были прекрасны.  
— Вы не откажетесь прогуляться по дому и поговорить? — он улыбнулся и галантно поцеловал ее руку.  
— С вами? Конечно. Меня зовут Фортуна, — она взяла его под локоть, краем глаза подметив возмущенные взгляды подруг.  
— Не думаю, что мне стоит представляться, — он, обходя болтающих и танцующих гостей, вел ее за собой  
Она рассмеялась.  
— Все знают нашего прекрасного Ларциана. А не поползут ли слухи?  
— Посмотрите вокруг, здесь все увлечены друг другом, так что разницы нет, — он смахнул с ее плеча кем-то брошенный серпантин.  
— А Маллия?  
— Уверен, она хорошо проводит время.  
За разговором Ларциан вывел ее в коридор. Нойштернка не была против — она только хитро улыбнулась, когда они шагнули в темноту. Все, как он рассчитывал, даже проще, она была очарована им и рада вниманию. Даже немного скучно. Они зашли в одну из спален, нарочно не включая свет — здесь, вдали от шумных гостей и назойливых взглядов, они чувствовали себя раскованнее. Ларциан подвел Фортуну к окну, любуясь тем, какой загадочной она кажется в мягком свете звезд.  
— Я должен признаться, я заметил вас еще в начале торжества, — он провел рукой по ее плечу.  
— И все это время думали обо мне? Это очень льстит, — нойштернка томно улыбнулась, беря Ларциана за руку.  
— Несомненно. Но те, кто считают, что я неприступен, просто не способны привлечь мое внимание.  
— В таком случае, их можно только пожалеть, потому что, по слухам, вы можете быть очень внимательным, и никогда не разочаровываете тех, кто вам приглянулся.  
— А вы хотели бы убедиться в этом сами? — Ларциан наклонился к ней, перейдя на шепот, — Момента лучше просто не придумать, звездный свет за окном, тишина, и только мы. Вместе.  
Нойштернка посмотрела на него, ее взгляд скользнул по лицу, опускаясь к губам. Настойчиво и страстно, она поцеловала его, обвивая его шею руками. Она хотела того же, чего и он, так что было бы преступлением заставлять ее томиться в ожидании. Ларциан легко взял ее на руки, чтобы уложить на кровать и лечь рядом с ней, целуя оголенные плечи и уже расстегивая застежку на ее платье.  
Голоса из соседней комнаты. Нет, ему не послышалось, из гостиной отчетливо доносился чей-то разговор. Ларциан торопливо сел на кровати и приложил ухо к стене, не обращая внимания на возмущенный взгляд нойштернки.  
— Но они не разрешают посадку пилотируемых кораблей, так что все их товары доставляет автоматика.   
Ларциан шикнул на Фортуну, возмущенно завернувшуюся в шелковую простыню, и снова принялся слушать. Он узнал этот голос — этот странный акцент, эти интонации было невозможно с чем-то спутать.  
— Им настолько не нравятся обычные человеческие лица?  
— К сожалению. И нам очень повезло, что ТАРДИС может незаметно материализоваться в роще деревьев.  
Те самые алиум! Впрочем, вряд ли их можно так назвать, если они оказались на Нойштерне, используя некий исключительный корабль. А раз так, этот корабль можно использовать и для того, чтобы с Нойштерна улететь. Какая удача, нужно только не упустить этот шанс.  
— Ларциан, вы…   
— Тише, дура, — Ларциан снова шикнул на нее, не дав закончить. Нойштернка осталась сидеть на кровати, обиженная и злая. А разговор за стеной продолжался:  
— Если честно, я уже не очень рада, что мы оказались здесь. Я хочу помочь алиум, но...  
— Но? — голос было едва слышно.  
—Нойштерн похож на красивую подарочную коробку, знаешь, с этими всеми лентами и блестками, но вместо подарка в ней только комок мерзкой слизи. Как от тех огромных слизняков с Джаконды, помнишь? — девушка немного помолчала и добавила. — А потом тебя тыкают в эту слизь и говорят, что ты выглядишь еще хуже и вообще, не пойти ли тебе мыть туалет. Здесь не страшно, здесь просто мерзко.  
— Да, да, я понимаю. Эйс, соберись. Мы только начали, и у нас неплохо получается. Если я останусь у Ларциана…  
—А я — у Грация с Клементиной.  
— Да, я знаю, что тебе не хочется оставаться с ними, но придется потерпеть. Тем более, если я останусь здесь, мы можем встретиться завтра у ТАРДИС. Так же, вечером. Я хотел бы еще раз проверить кое-что.  
Дослушивать Ларциан не стал — он уже знал все необходимое. А вот с Фортуной придется объясниться. И, разумеется, он уже знал, кого торжественно объявит своим новым слугой.

 **Сцена** **8** **. Союзник?**  
Она осталась одна. Доктор со вчерашнего вечера изображал слугу Ларциана, Мус была расстроена тем, что нойштернец выбрал не ее, а с Грацием и Клементиной было попросту не о чем поговорить. К счастью, нойштернцы отдыхали после вчерашнего торжества, так что поручений было немного, и Эйс освободилась рано, задолго до заката. Сидеть в комнате не было смысла, и она тихо выскользнула из дома, чтобы прогуляться по слащаво-красивым улочкам Шпигельштерна. Везде все те же аккуратные и безупречные домики, ухоженные сады, все под стать хозяевам. Вот только ей, очередной алиум, не нашлось здесь места — это читалось во взглядах нойштернцев, удивленных, что она слоняется по улицам, а не драит полы.  
Ноги сами принесли ее к старому особняку на окраине. Она провела здесь несколько невероятно тоскливых дней, однако здесь был тот, с кем она может поговорить. Вспомнив, что она хотела спросить про поведение Мус, она решительно толкнула тяжелую дверь.  
Корвус возился с очередной маской, и, судя по беспорядку на его столе, работы у него было немало.   
— Я был уверен, что ты придешь, — он приветливо кивнул, перекладывая рулоны ткани со стула на ближайший стеллаж. — Садись, если хочешь, можешь снять маску. Может быть, я даже откопаю чайник и заварку среди этих завалов.  
Эйс сняла капюшон и остановилась.  
— А вы тогда тоже снимете?  
Он помотал головой, и сел на свое место, тяжело дыша. Он страдал от духоты и усталости — это было трудно не заметить.  
— Нет, я... пожалуй, мы можем сойтись на том, что я просто не могу, — он кивнул, увидев, что она снова накинула капюшон. — Понимаю. Как тебе жизнь с нойштернцами?  
— Ужасно. Я надеялась, что вы подскажете мне, как помочь Мус, но вы и сами почти такой же.  
— О, нет, нет. Ты и сама понимаешь, что все не так просто. Я не могу в одиночку изменить установившийся порядок. Я не могу снять маску и уговорить всех алиум сделать то же самое. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Не так быстро. Но выполняю свою роль здесь. Я помогаю другим алиум и рассказываю им о том, что нойштернцы не всегда правы. Кто-то верит, кто-то нет, обычная история с людьми.  
— И у вас получается их переубедить?  
— Далеко не всегда, но, по крайней мере, они задумываются об этом. Некоторые алиум в Доме полностью поддерживают меня. Этого мало, конечно. У меня уже есть идея, как облегчить жизнь остальным. Правда, с ее воплощением придется пока повременить.  
— А что это за идея? Может у нас получится помочь вам?  
— Еще рано, это только план. Мне нужно знать, что другие алиум поддержат это, а пока я постепенно добываю информацию. Но я уверен, мы справимся. Вам лучше заняться Ларцианом, — по его тону было ясно, что спорить с ним бесполезно.  
— Кстати, о Ларциане. Что Мелес про него говорил?  
— Мелес?  
— Да, Ларциан сказал, что он отправил его обратно, то есть сюда, в Дом. Разве нет?   
— Ты веришь ему?  
— Я? Да, то есть… он не вернулся сюда?— Эйс замерла, растерянно глядя на Корвуса.  
Корвус недолго помолчал и поднял на нее взгляд.   
— Ни один алиум не вернулся.  
— И вы даже не сказали об этом? Вы! — она подскочила, рассерженная и напуганная. — Доктор там, у Ларциана! Вы даже не предупредили! А если он…   
Эйс выбежала из зала, чудом не сбив с ног проходившую мимо алиум и успев услышать, как та обеспокоенно спрашивает Корвуса о здоровье знаменитого нойштернца.

 **Сцена 9. Осколки**  
Доктор, уже переодевшийся в свой привычный костюм, выглянул из дверей ТАРДИС и едва ли не врезался в Ларциана. Тот отреагировал мгновенно — схватив Доктора за воротник, он толкнул его с такой силой, что несчастный таймлорд пролетел пару метров и с грохотом ударился об консоль. Пока Доктор приходил в себя, Ларциан склонился над ним, с легкой усмешкой наблюдая, как он пытается сесть, морщась от боли.  
— Ты очень умен, странный путешественник. Я знаю, что ты подозревал меня с самого начала. Так хорошо играл свою роль, я бы поверил, если бы не услышал тот твой разговор.  
— Я люблю комплименты! Но не от того, кто только что пытался меня убить, — Доктор улыбнулся, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль.  
— Какой ты бесстрашный. Я могу расправиться с тобой в мгновение, — Ларциан прижал ладонь к шее Доктора и тот почувствовал болезненный укол чуть ниже уха. — А в твоей голове только злость, легкая растерянность и... О, у тебя действительно нет плана на этот раз.   
Контактная телепатия! Очень грубый и примитивный метод, вряд ли Ларциан, кем бы он ни был, сможет многое узнать. Даже с учетом того, что Доктор, став на время человеком, был почти беззащитен. Как он не подумал об этом! Такой риск… он закрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться и спрятать собственные мысли, но это едва ли помогло — вмешательство Ларциана вызывало мучительную боль.  
— Тебя зовут Доктор, ведь так? Тот самый Доктор.  
— Я настолько наследил в нашей старушке-Вселенной, что меня узнает некий житель Нойштерна? И, как я думаю, этот он может сейчас покопаться в моей голове и посмотреть на эти следы,— Доктор сделал драматичную паузу. — Не правда ли неплохо для того, кого ты считаешь слабым?   
Несколько секунд Ларциан молча смотрел на Доктора, а затем убрал руку, и влажно поблескивающая игла исчезла под его ногтем — дальнейшее вмешательство могло повредить мозг путешественника. Доктор тяжело поднялся на ноги, цепляясь руками за консоль, злой от того, что все еще не знал, как выкрутиться.  
— Но ты слаб, ты проигрываешь мне. Я могу воспользоваться твоими знаниями и твоим кораблем. Я могу убить тебя в любой момент, и я не сделал этого сразу только потому, что ты мне еще нужен, потому что я хочу твою память.  
— Многие так говорили, так много раз, что я сбился со счета. Но как видишь, я всегда ускользаю, я как тот Хлебный человечек из старой сказки. К слову, не расскажешь, кто ты? Ты не обычный нойштернец, но мне кажется, будто я догадываюсь…  
— Я? Я меняю лица, поэтому узнать меня не так и легко,— Ларциан усмехнулся и показал Доктору ладонь, кожа на мгновение обратилась во что-то напоминающее серую переливающуюся чешую. Доктор перевел растерянный взгляд на лицо Ларциана.  
— Зеркальник?.. Подражатель жизни. Значит, это твою энергию обнаружила ТАРДИС, — Доктор фыркнул, он был прав, он знал это существо. Вернее, слышал про него.   
Ларциан хотел было ответить, но вспомнил, что Доктор был не один:  
— Эта девчонка сейчас идет сюда? Значит, я покажу тебе один маленький фокус, ты ведь их так любишь. Я даже не собираюсь убивать ее. Пока что.  
Он схватил сопротивляющегося Доктора за воротник и потащил в коридор. Все еще крепко держа путешественника, он осмотрел его, презрительно скривившись.  
— Мне будет мерзко быть тобой после в жизни в теле нойштернца, но знаешь, теперь все, в том числе и твоя подружка, увидят, что о-такой-хороший Доктор может быть не только героем. Ах да, ты этого уже не увидишь: после того как я получу твои воспоминания, я найду способ избавиться от тебя и твоего жалкого тела. Даже девчонка не заменит подмены. А вот и она.  
В консольной тихо скрипнула дверь, и Зеркальник хищно улыбнулся, уже предчувствуя начинающееся превращение. К счастью для Эйс, в этот раз ему не нужно было убивать — для требующей материала и энергии перестройки ему хватит плоти Ларциана, высокого и крупного даже по меркам нойштернцев.  
Это было странное, страшное зрелище — кожа разрывалась, становясь тонкими графитом, поблескивающими осколками, режущими плоть и обращающими ее в такие же осколки. Они словно двигались в жутком танце, от них веяло необъяснимой, почти осязаемой энергией. Осколков становилось все больше, и вот уже не угадать в этом влажно поблескивающем рое контуры человеческого тела, но только мгновение — и осколки начинают сталкиваться, преобразовываясь. Возникают кости, виднеется что-то кроваво-красное, что-то грязно-желтое, оно обрастает кожей, оставшиеся осколки превращаются в одежду.  
Доктор не успел и вскрикнуть.  
Последнее, что он увидел перед тем, как потерять сознание после удара — свое собственное лицо, жутко ухмыльнувшееся ему.

 **Сцена 10** **. В огне**  
Она бежала через луг, не замечая, как кусты цепляются за подол ее платья. Чертов Ворон! Она боялась за Доктора, боялась, что прибежит к ТАРДИС и не увидит его, но неизвестность была во много раз хуже. И пусть, пока она бежала, прошло всего несколько минут, и два солнца все еще пылали у горизонта, ей показалось, что пролетело несколько часов.  
Она остановилась перед знакомой синей дверью, перевела дыхание, собралась с мыслями, открыла… консольная была пуста. Где-то в коридоре послышался грохот и звук шагов, а затем в комнату вошел Доктор, собранный и мрачный.  
— Мы улетаем отсюда. Но для начала нам нужно серьезно поговорить, прямо сейчас, прямо здесь.  
— Что? — Эйс оперлась на консоль, глядя на таймлорда, стоящего с другой стороны. — Улетаем? Мы же только начали разбираться, что здесь происходит! Я бежала, потому что Корвус сказал, что Ларциан убивает алиум, я волновалась за тебя! А та странная энергия? Здесь все идет наперекосяк, мы должны разобраться.  
— Ты думаешь, я этого не сделал? — его взгляд оставался холодным.  
— И в чем же дело? Почему мы должны улетать сейчас?  
— А это причина для серьезного разговора, о котором я упомянул, — он обошел консоль, подходя к спутнице. — Ты требуешь от меня объяснений, ты командуешь и кричишь.  
— Может быть, потому что ты ничего не объясняешь? Ты думаешь, что я не пойму?  
— Это слишком опасно. К тому же, я и без этого слишком многое позволяю тебе, земная девчонка, ты…  
— «Земная девчонка»? — Эйс перебила его.— То, что ты таймлорд, не дает тебе права так со мной разговаривать!  
— Замолчи! Ты до сих пор не слушаешь меня. О, и ты даже не потрудилась запомнить, как меня зовут.   
— Если ты собираешься вести себя так, то дай мне собрать вещи и постараться забыть о твоем существовании!  
Эйс развернулась, но не успела сделать и пары шагов.  
— Я разговариваю с тобой, стой здесь! — Доктор чуть ли не прорычал это, грубо хватая спутницу за руку.  
— Отпусти! Отпусти меня! — она рванулась вперед, но Доктор держал ее удивительно крепко.   
Она обернулась, собираясь высказать ему все, что думает, но он перебил ее:  
— Отныне, — он тяжело дышал, сжимая ее руку так, будто намеревался сломать ее, — отныне здесь новые порядки, нравится тебе это или нет, Дороти МакШейн.  
Они замерли, глядя друг другу в глаза. Все не так. Так просто не должно быть. Да, Профессор иногда был просто невыносим, но у него всегда была причина — и Эйс понимала, что спасение чьей-то жизни важнее ее чувств. Но эти крики, ярость, безумные горящие глаза…  
В этот момент где-то в коридоре раздался тихий стон.  
— Ты будешь слушать меня! — Доктор дернул ее за руку, разворачивая к себе. Он дрожал от злости, его лицо… в ярости он на мгновение потерял контроль, и Эйс успела заметить блеснувшие у его глаза чешуйки.  
Это не Доктор.  
— Отпусти меня, тварь! Что ты с ним сделал? — она снова рванулась, одновременно лягая его. Раздался треск и сдавленный крик, в его пальцах остался только оторванный рукав.  
Эйс хватило мгновения его замешательства. Она отскочила назад, почти неосознанно сунула руку в просторный карман одеяния алиум — в следующую секунду в жуткого подражателя полетел нитро-9.  
Взрыв прогремел почти сразу, но Эйс уже успела скрыться за поворотом коридора, и чуть было не споткнулась о лежащего на полу Доктора.  
— Что происходит? Кто это? — она торопливо помогла ему подняться на ноги, однако вместо благодарности таймлорд рявкнул на нее.  
— Неважно! Он не тронет меня, я чувствую, что он все еще копирует мои воспоминания, я ему нужен. Я справлюсь с ним сам.  
— Но Профе… — Эйс хотела было возразить, но Доктор торопливо перебил ее.  
— Мне нужно всего лишь разорвать связь, это как минимум собьет его с толку. Знаешь, это как с компьютером, когда прерываешь загрузку. Ничего сложного! — он настойчиво толкнул ее в коридор.— А теперь тебе нужно бежать!  
Обернувшись и взглянув в глаза Доктора, она поняла, что сейчас стоит повиноваться — во взгляде таймлорда беспокойство за нее, и нет, не от того, что он считает ее несамостоятельным ребенком. Они просто повстречали что-то действительно смертоносное.  
Когда ее шаги стихли за поворотом коридора, Доктор тихо прокрался в консольную, встретившую его едко пахнущим дымом и тревожным запахом крови. Тело его двойника лежало на полу, осколки, поблескивая и стрекоча, кружились у его обезображенного лица и плеч — оружие Эйс попало в цель и, будь он человеком, он наверняка не пережил бы это.  
Время еще есть. Лихорадочно соображая — а голова все еще болела после удара — Доктор бегал вокруг консоли, что-то нажимая, переключая известные только ему рычаги. Он уже был близок, оставалось совсем немного…  
— Знаешь, Доктор, я и есть жизнь. Всегда приспосабливающаяся, всегда ищущая выход и всегда выживающая.  
Его двойник поднялся на ноги и, прежде чем Доктор успел помешать ему, нажал несколько кнопок, отменив все, что успел сделать таймлорд  
— И теперь я знаю, как ей управлять. Спасибо, Доктор.  
— Но тебе никогда не понять, зачем,— он мрачно посмотрел на Зеркальника.  
— Я знаю это не хуже тебя. Я могу не только разрушать, я создал эту колонию, настоящий рай. Я был стариной Нойштерном, развил его проект, которым он так бредил, но никогда не смог бы воплотить.   
— Вот только этот “рай” построен на том, что ты убедил людей, что выбор между смертью и рабством — это единственное, что они заслуживают. Рай для избранных! — Доктор медленно обходил искрящую консоль, но его двойник предпочитал держаться с другой стороны от нее.— Ты считаешь это благом? Добром?  
— Не все достойны рая, и рай не может вместить всех, — Зеркальник решительно дернул переключатель, собираясь отправить ТАРДИС в полет, но Доктор вовремя дотянулся до тормоза.  
— И это причина обрекать невинных на ад? О, история знавала и такое, но кончалось это всегда одним и тем же.  
— Когда эти "невинные" неудачники начнут бунтовать, я благодаря тебе уже буду очень далеко. И знаешь, я бегу по Вселенной, совсем как ты, Доктор. Вот только ты предпочел долгую дорогу, в конце концов, ты коротаешь эту вечность, ища развлечения для себя, ты играешь с судьбами других, ты строишь из себя героя, а потом ждешь похвалы и признания, — он наслаждался едва сдерживаемой злостью таймлорда. — Мне же по душе короткий путь, в своей игре я создал мир, где мне поклоняются просто так, и я достоин наслаждаться им.  
И они снова и снова проходили круги, словно готовые к драке животные, однако их схватка уже шла.  
Они играли на панели управления ТАРДИС, и их игра походила на шахматы, где Доктор снова и снова пытался поставить мат — разорвать связь, сделав Зеркальника уязвимым и лишив его своих воспоминаний. Но двойник хорошо усвоил правила, и как бы Доктор ни подбирался к решению, ни с помощью телепатического контура, ни с помощью потока энергии — он выкручивался, тянул время, заставляя таймлорда выдумывать все новые и новые ходы. И, когда он в очередной раз нажал на переключатель, понадеявшись, что добился своего, поврежденная консоль отозвалась снопами искр и взрывом, сбившим противников с ног.  
Сигналы о поломках заливались на разные голоса в дыму, пахнущем горелыми проводами и серой.  
Он сел и открыл глаза. Затем снова, но с другой стороны от консоли — он сел и открыл глаза. Он смотрел сам на себя и одновременно видел себя глазами своей копии. Вместо того чтобы прерваться, связь соединила их сознания в одно — и оно в этом пищащем и завывающем хаосе четырьмя руками цеплялось за консоль в попытках подняться на четыре ноги. Зато теперь оно могло покончить со связью и, взволнованное этой идеей, оно не в силах было отказать себе в удовольствии сделать это весьма оригинально. В конце концов, оно было даже не Доктором, а дважды-Доктором. Сложная последовательность кнопок, пара переключателей, немного удачи…  
И только когда один из Докторов исчез, чтобы оказаться за многие световые годы отсюда, оставшийся кое-что понял, уже теряя сознание.  
Он не знал, кто он.


	3. Часть вторая. Обитатели леса. Глава 1

**Сцена 1. День первый.** **Sylvestris**  
****Франка возвращалась домой. Линней, ее невысокий лохматый конь, уже дремал на ходу. Туманная дымка и мягкий закат превратили редкий лес в сказочную декорацию — силуэты деревьев, словно вырезанные из тонкой бумаги, превращали желтоватый свет в сотни тонких лучей, висящих в воздухе.  
Проезжая мимо опушки, Франка остановила коня. Пусть она и ехала домой позже, чем планировала, ей хотелось постоять в тишине — здесь, в лесу, ей казалось, что это все сон.  
Она даже не удивилась, когда увидела силуэт человека, медленно встающего на ноги среди высокой травы. Он поднял голову, рассеянно осматриваясь — она могла разглядеть его профиль и короткие взъерошенные волосы. Всего несколько странно безмолвных мгновений и Франка наконец поняла.  
Она одна на этом острове.  
Почуяв беспокойство хозяйки, конь настороженно вскинул голову и сделал пару шагов по тропинке — да, Линней, ты прав, Франке на секунду захотелось уехать и сделать вид, что она никого и ничего не видела. В этот момент незнакомец без сил упал в траву. Пару секунд поколебавшись, женщина глубоко вдохнула, спешилась и, ведя Линнея за собой, пошла на опушку, продираясь через заросли. Человеку было плохо, она не могла оставить его здесь. Кроме нее ему никто не поможет.  
— Вы слышите меня? Вы в порядке?  
Склонившись над незнакомцем, она взяла его за запястье, нащупывая пульс и в то же время лихорадочно пытаясь вспомнить некогда пройденные курсы экстренной помощи. Неизвестный тихо застонал и приоткрыл глаза, что немного ободрило Франку — по крайней мере, он в сознании. Оставалось только решить, что с ним делать дальше. Франка зачем-то обернулась к Линнею, словно надеялась, что конь может ей подсказать, но тот только настороженно повел ушами.  
— И что нам теперь делать?  
Линней тихо фыркнул. Конечно, оставить незнакомца в лесу Франка не могла, тем более ночи здесь были холодные, так что напрашивалось одно решение — добраться с ним до дома. Там, по крайней мере, тепло и есть все необходимое для первой помощи. Уложить едва живого человека на спину коня оказалось совсем не просто, к тому же Линней беспокойно топтался на месте, прижав уши и косясь на незнакомца — от того резко и страшно пахло пожаром.  
Дорога домой показалась Франке бесконечной. Солнце уже давно зашло за горизонт, лес помрачнел и потух, а они с Линнеем все шагали и шагали по тропе, едва различимой в тумане, пока мысли в голове Франки крутились, повторяясь и путаясь.  
Раз в несколько месяцев ей привозят все необходимое и уплывают, даже не дождавшись ночи. Маленький туманный островок — плохая награда за долгое и трудное плавание, и Франка ни разу не встречала здесь ни туристов, ни искателей приключений. Что же тогда делал здесь этот странный человек в смешной одежде и как он здесь оказался? Почему он выглядит так, словно только что выбежал из горящего дома? А главное — что ей с ним теперь делать? Оставить жить у себя?  
Франка очнулась от размышлений уже тогда, когда невдалеке замаячил фонарь, который она повесила над дверью еще в первый год жизни здесь.  
Привязав Линнея к коновязи, она распахнула входную дверь, а затем как можно аккуратнее спустила несчастного с его спины и, подхватив его под руки, потащила в дом.  
— Мне… Правда жаль, — она медленно поднималась по лестнице, надеясь, что незнакомец не чувствует, как его ноги волочатся по ступеням. Все же, несмотря на небольшой рост, он оказался довольно тяжелым.  
Франка уложила его на диван и вышла на улицу, чтобы увести Линнея в конюшню и дать ему сена на ночь. И, хотя стоило бы скорее вернуться в дом, она остановилась, рассеянно поглаживая бархатный лошадиный нос.  
— И что нам теперь делать?.. — ее недавний вопрос звучал еще более обреченно.   
Найдя в себе силы вернуться, она торопливо сняла верхнюю одежду и внимательно осмотрела несчастного — он не был похож ни на путешественника, ни на туриста. Интересно, как он вообще мог оказаться здесь? Что же, очнется и расскажет. Очнется… Спохватившись, она вытащила из аптечки компактный медицинский сканер и направила его на незнакомца — ничего смертельного, только стресс и очень сильная усталость. Облегченно выдохнув, Франка снова попробовала привести его в чувство, отчего он негромко застонал и отмахнулся. Понадеявшись, что ему лучше, Франка вздохнула и не нашла ничего умнее, как укрыть его пледом, предварительно аккуратно сняв с него грязные ботинки. Красно-белые, между прочим, такие же странные, как и остальной его костюм — интересно, сейчас такое в моде?  
Бесцельно побродив по комнате и не придумав, что еще можно было бы сделать, она ушла на кухню — раз незнакомец все равно спит, у нее есть время разогреть себе ужин и наконец перекусить.  
Доедая еще горячую фасоль, она подумала, что теперь ей придется делить дом с этим странным человеком, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он не сможет уехать отсюда. В маленькой кухне, наполовину заставленной коробками с припасами, будет стоять еще один стул, принесенный со второго этажа. Придется выделить чашку и приборы. В ванной появится еще одна зубная щетка. Он будет смотреть свои фильмы, и слушать свою музыку, и им придется терпеть вкусы друг друга — на втором этаже нет еще одного компьютера. Да и вообще, наверху нет ничего кроме дивана и склада старых книг, ну, по крайней мере, спать он точно будет там.  
Эти мысли не оставляли Франку и после ужина, так что она даже не надеялась заснуть. Вместо этого она сварила какао и несколько часов она просидела в кресле, держа в руках медленно остывающую полупустую кружку и смотря куда-то в стену. Даже дыхание незнакомца раздражало ее. Она и не думала, что так сильно отвыкла от людей — он просто тихо спал, а ей хотелось скрыться от этого звука, напоминавшего о его присутствии в комнате. А ведь с ним придется уживаться, с ним придется говорить…  
И поздно ночью, когда Франка наконец начала засыпать, незнакомец вскрикнул и сел, заставив хозяйку дома подскочить от неожиданности. Несколько долгих секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза, растерянно и тихо.  
— Как вы себя чувствуете? — собственный голос показался Франке охрипшим и странным.  
— Хорошо! Правда голова болит, — он помедлил, видимо прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям, — и все остальное. Вы не знаете, как я здесь оказался?  
Незнакомец говорил с сильным и странным акцентом, и Франка с трудом понимала его.  
— Я думала, вы мне скажете. Вы не знаете? Так вспоминайте!  
— Если бы я мог…. Я ничего не помню, в смысле, вообще ничего, — он разглядывал свои руки, сосредоточенно нахмурившись.  
— Вы были в лесу. Помните?  
— Честно? Очень смутно. Но спасибо, что вытащили меня оттуда. Интересно, как я там оказался… но давайте об этом попозже. Как вас зовут?  
— Франка Корби. Вас?  
— Меня зовут… я даже имени своего не помню! — он раздраженно стукнул ладонью по пледу и резко отдернул руку. Успокоившись, он продолжил:  
— Поверьте, я для себя сейчас такой же незнакомец, как и для Вас… вот что, давайте сделаем так. Пока я его не вспомнил, вы можете называть меня как вам удобно.  
— Это как-то неправильно. Может быть, вы скоро вспомните свое, — Франка хотела было фыркнуть, но сдержалась, ей вдруг стало его жаль, слишком уж растерянным и одиноким он выглядел. — Не хотите какао? У меня на кухне осталось, только подогреть нужно.  
— Какао! Оно восстанавливает силы, а это как раз то, что нужно. Спасибо.  
Провозившись пару минут на кухне, Франка вернулась в комнату, надеясь, что ее странный гость не уснул снова. Он не спал. Он аккуратно взял у нее кружку обеими руками и попробовал горячий напиток.  
— Оно пахнет как шоколадное печенье. И очень согревает. — Он отпил еще немного и растерянно улыбнулся.  
— Я подумала насчет имени.   
Незнакомец посмотрел на нее, ожидая продолжения фразы.  
— Я знаю о вас только то, что встретила вас в лесу. Вам нравится имя Сильвестр?  
— О… да! Оно действительно имеет значение.

 **Сцена 2. День второй. Остров Старого леса**  
Проснулась Франка уже днем, когда дневной свет уже заливал комнату. Ее гость — то есть Сильвестр, нужно привыкнуть к этому имени — все еще спал, завернувшись в плед так, что виднелись только его темные взъерошенные волосы. Франка решила, что сейчас разумнее всего будет дать ему как следует отдохнуть — накануне он почти засыпал во время разговора. Правда, он заснул окончательно только после обещания Франки наутро рассказать все о том месте, где он очутился.  
А пока гость спит, есть время на некоторые важные дела. Например, стоило бы найти чистую одежду для него — его собственный наряд, конечно, выглядел прекрасно, но не тогда, когда он был испачкан в саже.  
Однако начала свое утро Франка как и всегда, ей просто необходим знакомый порядок дел — пока она умывалась и переодевалась, ей было проще думать о том, с чего лучше начать. Первым делом, конечно же, она вышла из дома, чтобы напоить Линнея и вывести его пастись — бедный конь уже заждался. Вернувшись, она поставила вариться кашу и поднялась на второй этаж, пока было время. Залитая светом просторная комната с большими окнами встретила ее привычной тишиной. Убедившись, что все в порядке, Франка отыскала в шкафу пару узорчатых вязаных кофт и полосатые штаны, которые она ни разу не надевала — она не могла предложить гостю ничего кроме привезенной для нее одежды. Через пару минут Франка медленно спустилась по лестнице и, увидев, что уже проснувшийся Сильвестр сидит на кровати, вежливо улыбнулась ему.  
— Доброе утро, вернее, почти день. Вспомнили что-нибудь?  
— Пытался, но пока нет. Ни одного, даже самого незначительного воспоминания! Мое прошлое все еще загадка внутри головоломки. Вихрь мыслей в голове, но ничего дельного, — он едва слышно вздохнул, но, спохватившись, резко вскочил с дивана, словно стараясь избавиться от тревожной задумчивости. — Видимо, стоит пока что заняться настоящим!  
Франка кивнула, протянув ему стопку одежды и подумав, что он такой же странный как его костюм.  
— Я нашла для вас чистую одежду. Так что отмоетесь от этой сажи, переоденетесь и позавтракаете.  
— Спасибо, вы очень добры, правда.  
— У меня не было выбора. Душ вон там, за бежевой дверью. Только не мойтесь долго, там в баке мало воды. Да и завтрак остынет.  
Он вернулся через десять минут, на ходу закатывая чересчур длинные рукава свитера. Франка успела подметить, что штаны ему тоже пришлось подогнуть, и из-за этого они выглядели еще более нелепо. На кухне уже тепло пахло корицей, овсянкой и кофе.  
— Театр начинается с подходящего костюма… нет, кажется, это не так звучало, — он оглядел себя и сел на ящик с консервами, временно заменявший стул.  
— Казалось бы, такие простые вещи как освежающий душ и чистая одежда, а мир уже кажется лучше. О, и завтрак, конечно. Овсянка с корицей - просто чудесная идея. Спасибо, — он уже успел попробовать овсянку и определенно остался доволен. — Вы не забыли про свое обещание? Так что, пока у нас есть время, расскажите мне, где мы, когда мы, и что вы здесь делаете.  
— Остров Старого леса… погодите, “когда”? Что вы имеете в виду? — Франка удивленно посмотрела на гостя.  
— Какой сейчас год?  
— Сто тридцать седьмой.  
— От? И какая планета?  
— От начала второго заселения. Это Земля.  
— А! Терраформирование и перенос флоры и фауны. Осуществление светлой мечты человечества о возвращении домой, к истокам. Что же, меня вполне устраивает. Тем более, судя по виду из окна, места здесь чудесные. Думаю, после завтрака я осмотрю окрестности и познакомлюсь с соседями, заодно узнаю…  
— Здесь больше никого нет. Я про Остров, — внезапно помрачневшая Франка поспешила перебить гостя.  
— Значит, я нарушил ваше уединение?  
Она неопределенно пожала плечами, глядя в почти пустую тарелку. Разговор не клеился, и Сильвестр поспешил сменить тему:  
— Так чем вы занимаетесь?  
— Наблюдения за популяцией диких лошадей. В смысле, в основном за погодой. Но и лошадьми тоже, но это больше для себя. В конце сентября придет корабль с продуктами, и вы сможете уехать.  
— Я могу вам помогать до того, как я уеду. Если вы мне разрешите, разумеется.  
— Для вас всегда найдется дело, не волнуйтесь. И вообще сейчас мне нужно посмотреть как там Линней и прибраться у него, — Франке не терпелось выйти на улицу, общество ее нового знакомого тяготило ее. Слишком много вопросов, слишком много разговоров. Слишком много неловкости.  
— Линней, Линней… звучит как что-то знакомое.  
— Очень давно, еще на старой Земле, был такой ученый, но в данном случае это лошадь. И он довез вас сюда.  
— В таком случае я пойду с вами и поблагодарить его. Умные создания, лошади.  
— Немного попозже.  
— Но… Почему?  
— Не знаю. Лучше помолчите и помойте посуду, — это вырвалось быстрее, чем Франка успела понять, насколько это невежливо.  
Осознав, что она проиграла внутреннему раздражению, она вскочила со стула и, взяв куртку, вышла на улицу. Жгучее и противное ощущение быстро растаяло на свежем воздухе, но возвращаться в дом и извиняться было слишком неловко.  
Франка, все еще мысленно ругая себя, направилась к конюшне. Ее гость не сделал ничего плохого, даже наоборот — он был крайне вежлив и доброжелателен, а она не смогла справиться со своим раздражением. Иногда даже ей хотелось с кем-то говорить вечерами, сидеть за одним столом, а в итоге... Неужели она настолько сильно отвыкла от человеческого общества?  
Убирая денник и насыпая свежую солому, Франка продолжила размышлять — она никак не могла понять, что именно так раздражало ее. Излишнее любопытство гостя? Ее собственная растерянность? Франка в очередной раз подумала о том, насколько же люди были сложными. Люди всегда имели свое мнение и свои желания, но очень редко заботились об интересах других. Франка устала от этой сложности, от ощущения, что распутать клубок противоречивых чувств, обязательств и мнений невозможно. Устала — но нашла в себе силы уйти. Однако хоть ее уединение было нарушено и здесь, ее гость действительно не сделал ничего плохого. Скорее всего, пока. Но в любом случае, она не имела права так срываться. Он просто временный сожитель, он скоро уедет, ей нужно только немного потерпеть.  
Она нарочно медлила. Возвращаться в дом и снова говорить с Сильвестром не хотелось. А возвращаться придется в любом случае — нужно было забрать блокнот и бинокль, да и не мешало надеть что-нибудь потеплее.  
Сильвестр встретил ее спокойно. Он уже успел найти ведро и тряпку и вытирал пыль, что-то негромко мурлыкая себе под нос. Франка взяла с полки свой рюкзак, и уже собралась было выходить, но остановилась.  
— Я сейчас поеду к табуну, мне нужно продолжать мои наблюдения, вернусь ближе к обеду или вечером. Можете взять что-то из консервов, а вон там, в шкафу, есть заварка. Если хотите, можете брать любые книги, но не включайте компьютер и не трогайте мои записи, иначе будете жить в конюшне. Еще можете взять постельное в шкафу и застелить кровать на втором этаже, спать вы все равно будете там. Почему вы решили прибраться?  
— А почему бы и нет? Я все равно не знал, чем занять себя, а работа по дому меня вполне устраивает. Помогает думать.  
— Думать о чем? Вы ведь даже не помните ничего.  
— И в этом суть! Я думаю о том, кем я мог быть. Анализирую, свои навыки и подмечаю особенности. Все еще не приблизился к разгадке, если честно. Слишком много возможностей!  
— Не волнуйтесь, времени у вас предостаточно.  
Сильвестр кивнул.  
— Да... когда, вы говорили, придет корабль? О, посуду уже можно убрать, — он вытер руки и собрал с полотенца высохшие тарелки.  
— В конце сентября. Еще чуть меньше месяца. И спасибо, что помогаете по дому.  
— Мне не трудно, не беспокойтесь!  
Сильвестр улыбнулся, почему-то растерянно и удивленно. Он несколько секунд с задумчивым видом разглядывал ложки, а потом взял две в одну руку так, как ему почему-то казалось правильным, и постучал о ладонь второй руки.  
— Я вспомнил, что я...  
Но Франка не дала ему закончить:  
— Нет, нет, давайте вы будете стучать, когда я не дома. Спасибо. В любом случае, мне пора ехать. Если умеете готовить, можете заняться обедом, только не сожгите дом. Хотя нет, лучше дождитесь меня.  
Хлопнула дверь, и Сильвестр остался в одиночестве.

 **Сцена 3. День третий** **. Гость**  
— Такая жизнь очень приучает к определенному распорядку дня. Что бы я ни хотела, как бы я себя ни чувствовала, мне нужно встать рано утром, чтобы позаботиться о Линнее и о себе. Так же мне нужно записывать наблюдения каждый день, к счастью, наблюдения за погодой не отнимают много времени, чего не скажешь о лошадях. В любом случае, занятие найдется и для вас. Надеюсь, вы сможете к этому привыкнуть, — Франка заглянула в сарай и, покопавшись в инструментах, вручила Сильвестру косу. — Пока что у вас неплохо получается, и вчера у вас вышел очень вкусный суп, правда, я просила вас подождать меня.  
— Но я был абсолютно в себе уверен и, как видите, не зря. Все-таки некоторые вещи о себе я знаю. Например, то, что мне трудно сидеть без дела, — он закинул косу на плечо, ожидая, пока Франка найдет вторую, для себя.  
— Что же, отлично. Идемте — она прошла несколько шагов и обернулась. Сильвестр стоял около заброшенной пристройки к сараю.  
— Я хотел бы спросить, — он с любопытством заглянул в ветхое строение, где за приоткрытой дверью виднелись сваленные в кучу пыльные мешки, дырявое ведро и лопата без черенка. Довольно печальный вид, конечно, но все можно было исправить.  
— Вы ведь не используете эту часть сарая, верно? Я хотел бы устроить здесь что-то вроде мастерской. Разумеется, после хорошей уборки.  
— Зачем? Хотя, делайте что хотите. Но не сейчас!  
Сильвестр кивнул и последовал за Франкой, шагавшей по едва заметной тропинке, ведущей к лугу, и, так как они шли молча, у Сильвестра было время осмотреться. А смотреть было на что, и дом, и конюшня, и сарай с пристройкой — все стояло посреди цветущего луга, тут же, на лугу, на привязи пасся Линней. На высокой траве все еще блестели капельки росы, а лес вдалеке утопал в белесом тумане. Еще очень рано, и только пение птиц нарушает тишину утра.  
Оказалось, что идти нужно было совсем недалеко. Они обошли дом и спустились по пологому склону, где Франка, судя по срезанной и примятой траве, заготавливала сено еще до приезда Сильвестра. Она подошла к еще нетронутой траве, занесла косу и обернулась:  
— Вам ведь не надо объяснять, как это делается?  
— Нет, нет, я буду наблюдать, повторять и разбираться, — Сильвестр закатал рукава. — Но кто знает, вдруг мне нужно только вспомнить, что я это уже умею!  
Он очень старался. Он уже понял, что косу он раньше в руках не держал, и ему не стоит рассчитывать, что у него будет получаться так же легко и быстро, как у Франки. Впрочем, он все равно привыкнет, рано или поздно. Он улыбнулся, подумав, что он, оказывается, оптимист. За размышлениями время шло быстрее, и, пока Сильвестр думал, что он так и не попытался испечь печенье и не угостил Линнея сахарком, солнце поднялось над горизонтом. Его размышления прервал голос Франки:  
— Передохните немного, не стоит так себя загонять. Уже давно стоило бы сделать перерыв.  
— Я в порядке, не волнуйтесь. Как раз немного задумался, так что даже и не замечал… — он только сейчас осознал, что запыхался, — что вы правы, действительно.  
Франка пожала плечами и села на траву, и Сильвестр, недолго думая, сел рядом с ней.  
— Честно сказать, я надеялся, что у меня получится лучше.  
— Раньше вы ничем таким не занимались, это видно. Вы похожи на ученого или писателя-сказочника, вы почему-то хорошо готовите, но вы вряд ли держали в руках косу или топор.  
— Знаете, а мне нравится вариант со сказочником. Хотел бы я, чтобы это было действительно так.  
— Никогда не поздно начать, так что вы как раз можете думать над сюжетом для сказки.  
— Отличная идея! Кто знает, может быть, получится и, когда я уеду, я буду читать ее своим новым знакомым или даже попробую напечатать. Вам не кажется, что в напечатанных книгах есть что-то волшебное?  
— Не задумывалась об этом. Или не помню.  
— Вы никогда не читали с фонариком под одеялом?  
— Сильвестр! Мы сели не для того, чтобы болтать безумолку, — Франка почти рывком поднялась на ноги. — Давайте тогда продолжать, быстрее закончим.  
И снова — запах срезанной травы и легкая боль в руках. Сильвестр попытался снова думать о Линнее и не испечённом печенье, но эти маленькие и немного грустные мысли ускользали, уступая место другим, более серьезным, но тоже грустным. Франка не первый раз обрывала его на полуслове, то раздражаясь, то словно боясь, что он узнает о ней слишком много. Было ли это причиной ее уединения или его следствием, Сильвестр не знал, но он был уверен — Франку это не радует, и ей нужно время, чтобы разобраться со своими мыслями и чувствами.  
Он оперся на косу, виновато улыбнувшись.  
— Я не хотел вас расстраивать, извините. Я просто…  
— Что вы хотели? — Франка раздраженно перебила его. — Лучше бы вы делом занимались.  
— Я просто хотел поговорить. Узнать вас, хоть немного.  
— И? Может быть, я не хочу говорить об этом! Я тоже не знаю вас, — она строго и холодно взглянула на Сильвестра. — Если вы не забыли, мне пришлось пустить вас в свой дом, потому что я не могла позволить, чтобы вы умерли в лесу!  
Видимо, осознав, что она наговорила, Франка резко отвернулась и продолжила работу. И все так же пахло травяным соком и полевыми цветами, тяжело, пряно. Они теперь косили молча, изредка останавливаясь, чтобы перевести дух или отмахнуться от насекомых  
Сильвестр понял, что он здесь — просто незваный гость, просто путешественник в поисках дома, быть может, он найдет этот дом там, за океаном. Почему-то это чувство казалось ему странно знакомым и близким. Он тихо вздохнул. Прошло, наверно, с полчаса, прежде чем Франка снова заговорила:  
— Я не знаю, зачем я это сказала. Все-таки я, наверно, рада, что вы здесь, но знаете, мне трудно привыкнуть. Только не обижайтесь. Я слишком долго была одна.  
— О, я только что думал об этом. Вы ни в чем не виноваты, я ведь просто свалился вам на голову как шишка, а вы оказались достаточно добры, чтобы помочь. Это уже немало. Нам не обязательно быть друзьями и знать друг о друге все. Давайте лучше пойдем готовить обед?

 **Сцена 4** **.** **День пятый** **.** **Океан и все, что за ним**  
Сильвестру не хотелось возвращаться в дом после свежести и тишины утра. Промокший от росы, он стоял среди разросшихся кустов смородины, задумчиво покусывал край сорванного молодого листочка, и смотрел. Вот дом с красными стенами и фонарем, висящим у крыльца. Вот деревянная конюшня, небольшая, на двух лошадей. Вот сарай для инструментов с пристройкой и маленькой теплицей. И все это среди леса и диких лугов, на острове, затерянном в океане. Сильвестр вдруг подумал, что было бы неплохо наконец сходить к берегу сегодня — он до сих пор не отходил далеко от дома.  
Ему нравилось здесь. Он прожил здесь меньше недели, но уже знал, когда он уедет, он будет с теплотой вспоминать этот одинокий дом, Франку и ее добродушного Линнея. Когда он уедет… Он вздохнул, вспомнив, что корабль придет меньше чем через месяц. Не сказать, что он совсем не хотел ехать — ему нравилась неизвестность, нравилось думать, что где-то там, в этой неизвестности, он найдет новую жизнь. Может быть, поселится в небольшом городке и найдет работу, которая будет радовать людей. Но это все там, далеко.  
Где-то в кроне сосны пропела птичка, и Сильвестр, улыбнувшись, высвистел незамысловатый мотив, отвечая ей. Так спокойно и просто — сейчас он соберет смородиновые листья, чтобы добавить их в чай, а после завтрака, наверно, пойдет косить сено для Линнея, потом будет готовить обед, и день снова пройдет в маленьких заботах. Сильвестр всегда чувствовал странную и светлую грусть, когда думал об этом — быть может, там, в его прошлой жизни, не было времени остановиться и порадоваться повседневным и простым вещам.Единственное, что огорчало его здесь — раздражительность и холодность Франки, то часами избегавшей его, то рассказывающей о чем угодно, кроме себя.  
Скрипнула дверь и он обернулся.  
— Сильвестр! — Франка стояла на крыльце, зябко кутая плечи в шаль. — Чайник уже давно закипел, и овсянка остывает. Вы там не уснули в смородине?  
— Нет, что вы, нет! Успел только замечтаться и завести знакомство с одной маленькой птичкой, — снова что-то просвистев, он подмигнул Франке, надеясь, что она улыбнется. Она не улыбнулась.  
— Тогда передайте ей, что вы идете завтракать, — она подождала, пока Сильвестр поднимется на крыльцо, и вместе с ним зашла в дом.  
— О, вы сварили кофе. Чудесный запах! — он сразу промыл собранные листья. К теплому запаху кофе добавился аромат смородины, — Осталось только сделать чай.  
— И поторопитесь, я не хочу есть холодное, — Франка налила себе кофе и обернулась.  
— Можете садиться за стол, я заварю чай и присоединюсь к вам, — Сильвестр кивнул, заливая кипятком заварку и листья. — Знаете, о чем я думал? Я хотел бы прогуляться до берега. Посмотреть на океан, подумать о том, что мы живем на крохотном кусочке суши посреди волн. Вы пойдете со мной?  
— Но мы собирались еще один день заготавливать сено.  
— Я не имел в виду сейчас, я…  
— Нет, нет, а знаете, вы правы. Давайте пойдем сейчас. Я очень давно не была на берегу, а погода скоро начнет портиться.  
Сильвестр удивленно взглянул на нее и улыбнулся.  
Тропинка свернула в лес, светлый, шуршащий хвоей сосняк. Они шли молча, говорить было не очень удобно, да и нарушать утреннее спокойствие леса разговорами неловко и бессмысленно. Сильвестр немного отстал, уже не в первый раз — он то пытался увидеть птиц, перекликающихся в кронах деревьев, то разглядывал редкие и невзрачные лесные цветы. Однако когда Франка обернулась в очередной раз, он уже держал в руках где-то подобранный крепкий сосновый сук.  
— Вы отстали, чтобы подобрать палку? И зачем она вам? — она вздохнула и замедлила шаг.  
— По-моему, так удобнее идти, — он, довольный собой, помахивал палкой на ходу как тростью.

Каменистый берег встретил их криками чаек и холодным запахом соли. Здесь неуютно и серо, но волны, утес вдали и сосны на нем выглядят величественно и спокойно. Сильвестр подошел к самой воде, едва ли волнуясь, что холодный прибой промочит ему ноги.  
— Только не лезьте в воду, я не собираюсь лечить вашу простуду! — Франка постаралась перекричать шум ветра и волн.  
— Не волнуйтесь, я больше люблю смотреть на воду, чем купаться, — он подошел к валуну, возвышающемуся среди гальки, и не без труда забрался на него.— Тем более вид здесь просто отличный, садитесь.  
— Я была здесь много раз, но ладно, — она не стала спорить, и Сильвестру пришлось немного подвинуться, чтобы им обоим хватило места.  
— Хотите печенье? Боюсь, там многовато какао, но это не должно испортить вкус, — Сильвестр достал из кармана маленький бумажный сверток.  
— Вы меня удивляете, — Франка покачала головой и, улыбнувшись, взяла одно. — Когда вы успели его приготовить?  
— Вчера, пока вас не было. Вы не против, если я буду иногда что-то печь? Мне кажется, у меня неплохо получается. Или я просто люблю сладкое, — он пожал плечами, тихо усмехнувшись.  
— Скорее всего, и то, и другое, — она попробовала печенье, — Да, определенно.  
— Теперь я знаю про себя еще что-то, — он достал печенье и убрал сверток в карман. — Жить без воспоминаний печально, если честно. Ощущение, что у меня украли что-то важное.  
— Может, все не так плохо?  
— Нет, понимаете, я не знаю, кто я. Хороший ли я человек? Плохой? Любил ли меня кто-то, ненавидел? Приносил ли я кому-то счастье, хоть крупицу? Может быть, я этого даже не узнаю. Хотя, кто знает, может оно и к лучшему, и это мой шанс исправиться?  
— Не думаю, что вы были плохим человеком. Может быть слишком разговорчивым, но это не страшно.  
— Да, наверно, — Сильвестр тихо усмехнулся. — Мне нравятся люди, их истории, я хочу общаться, я хочу быть кому-то нужным. Я скучаю по разговорам и смеху, случайным знакомым в толпе. Может быть, я найду все это там, за океаном.  
Франка немного помолчала, глядя на серые волны.  
—Только не рассчитывайте на многое.  
— Почему?  
— Разочаруетесь. Вы говорите так, будто это все просто, будто вы приедете и сразу заведете кучу друзей и сможете заниматься чем захотите.  
— Но разве это не так? Я не говорю, что это просто, но рано или поздно все получится.  
Франка не ответила. И позже, когда они вежливо обменялись фразами о красоте океана и сосен на утесе, она выглядела отрешенной и задумчивой. Сильвестр не стал спрашивать, что тревожит ее — он знал, она не готова поделиться этим. И он догадывался, что причина осталась в ее прошлом, от которого она сбежала.

 **Сцена 5. День седьмой.** **Лошади и люди**  
— Хорошо, что вы нашли этот зонтик! — Сильвестр держал его повыше, стараясь укрыть от дождя и себя, и Франку. — Сказать честно, люблю зонтики. У них намного больше применений, чем люди обычно думают.  
— Но сейчас от него требуется только защищать нас от дождя, и я не уверена, что это получается хорошо, — Франка едва заметно вздрогнула, когда холодная капля скатилась ей за шиворот. Какое счастье, что конюшня так близко к дому!  
Чтобы добраться до конюшни, им пришлось бежать под дождем, ливень начался еще ночью, и, кажется, не собирался заканчиваться. Франка, немного пораздумав, решила провести утро в доме вместо того чтобы продолжать свои наблюдения. А вот идти в конюшню пришлось бы даже в случае урагана — Линней не принесет себе воды и сена, да и денник не вычистит.  
— Сейчас я его выведу и займусь уборкой, — захватив недоуздок, она зашла к коню. Тот не возражал, только недовольно повел ушами, когда Франка случайно задела их. Он привык, что после уборки его напоят и покормят. Сильвестр заглянул в денник, и Линней с любопытством потянулся к нему.  
— Выведите его в коридор, я сейчас, — Франка отдала Сильвестру чомбур, и пошла за тачкой и вилами, пока он выводил коня. Однако привязывать его он не торопился.  
Уже перекидывая навоз в тачку, Франка выглянула из денника. Она хотела крикнуть Сильвестру, чтобы он наконец привязал Линнея и шел за водой, однако вместо этого она только тихо усмехнулась, увидев, как вежливо и почти по-детски трепетно Сильвестр отдает коню очередное лакомство.  
— О, нет, нет, не толкай меня! — он аккуратно отодвинул от себя морду Линнея, настойчиво тыкающую его в плечо. — Ты хочешь еще сахар? Я не могу отдать тебе весь сразу!  
— Вы ведь его так совсем разбалуете! — Франка улыбнулась.  
— Очень сложно не перестараться, правда, — он поглаживал лохматую гриву. — Но это самый замечательный конь из всех, что знаю. Не скажу, что знаю много, но Линней определенно лучший.  
— Ох, Сильвестр… — она даже не могла на него сердиться. — Я вам сейчас покажу, как его чистить, он это любит.  
Оставив тачку и вилы, Франка достала из шкафа пару щеток и подошла к коню.  
— Смотрите, сначала вот этой, резиновой, вычесываете линяющую шерсть, — она пару раз провела щеткой по боку Линнея, а потом отдала ее Сильвестру. — Только не чешите ей морду и ноги, они чувствительнее. А тут не бойтесь, давите сильнее.  
Видя, что Сильвестр немного растерялся, Франка улыбнулась и положила его руку на холку коня. Она понимала, что человеку, который не сталкивался с лошадьми, бывает трудно понять одну важную вещь.  
— Попробуйте его почесать. Только не как кошку, а сильно. Вот так, вот так. Смотрите!  
Когда Сильвестр наконец понял, что от него требуется, Линней вытянул вперед шею, прикрыв глаза и чуть заметно подергивая губами. Это, конечно, было совсем не похоже на человеческую мимику, но было ясно — он очень доволен.  
— Чувствуете?  
— О, да. Я понимал, что лошади чувствуют немного по-другому, но…  
— Но вам все равно кажется, что вы так можете сделать ему больно, потому что вы судите по себе. Но сейчас это не страшно, вы привыкнете, — Франка протянула Сильвестру вторую щетку и привязала коня к крюку на стене. — Этой потом смахнете вычесанную шерсть и пыль, а я как раз закончу с уборкой.  
И пока Франка работала, она думала о том, что люди часто слишком опираются на собственные ощущения, однако кто-то из-за этого навязывает свое мнение окружающим, а кто-то — уважает чужое и надеется получить то же самое в ответ. Сильвестр явно был ближе ко вторым, и Франка изредка поглядывала, как он старательно чистит и чешет Линнея.  
Конечно же, после этого он сходил за водой, чтобы напоить коня, а потом они вместе с Франкой принесли из сенника заготовленной накануне травы. Сильвестр, кажется, не хотел уходить, и Франка понимала его, но в доме тоже было немало дел, так что ближе к обеду им снова пришлось идти под дождем.  
И, уже в доме, снимая мокрую куртку, Франка вдруг переменилась в лице.  
— Кажется, я не закрыла денник.  
—Я сейчас проверю!  
Прежде чем она успела что-то сказать, Сильвестр выскочил на улицу, в ветер и дождь. Что же, раз хотите — идите. Франка решила пока поставить чайник, после такого горячий чай просто необходим. Доставая заварку, она выглянула в окно —Сильвестр бежал к конюшне, отчаянно сражаясь с ветром. А ведь у него уже наверняка промокли ботинки...  
Немного позже, после того как чайник вскипел, Франка перелила кипяток в заварник и снова выглянула в окно. Сильвестр возвращался. Он уже подбегал к крыльцу, когда очередной порыв ветра чуть было не выдернул зонтик из его рук, Сильвестр попытался развернуться и сложить его, но, потеряв равновесие, поскользнулся на влажной траве.  
Он зашел в дом, виновато улыбаясь. Франка вздохнула — он мокрый насквозь, на волосах и одежде тут и там налипшие травинки.  
— Мне очень жаль, но я, кажется, не поладил с ветром.  
— Сильвестр… — она покачала головой и ушла в комнату, чтобы найти что-то сухое. — Вам надо переодеться, пока вы не замерзли окончательно.

 **Сцена 6. День двадцать восьмой** **.** **Завтра придет корабль**  
— Если вы не против, я возьму его с собой. Морской ветер наверняка холодный и пронизывающий, — Сильвестр вытащил из кучи вещей пестрый шарф.  
Франка кивнула, не глядя на него. Она сидела за столом с остывающей чашкой чая, пока он перебирал вещи, размышляя, что может взять с собой. Она пыталась думать о том, как ее удивляла способность Сильвестра с радостью носить то, что люди обычно считают странным — этот шарф она сама когда-то положила в самый дальний угол шкафа, чтобы не видеть этот узорчатый ужас. И было ли это желанием оставить ей нормальную одежду или его собственным вкусом, Франка так и не поняла. Но большей загадкой все равно было то, как он умудрялся выглядеть уместно в таких вещах.  
Но как бы она ни старалась думать о шарфах, мысли все равно возвращались к ее собственному прошлому, обиде и скорому отъезду Сильвестра. Ее раздражало его воодушевление, и чем дольше он ходил по комнате, перекладывая вещи и рассуждая о том, что стоит взять с собой, тем мрачнее становилась Франка.  
— Вы твердо решили ехать? — она подняла взгляд.  
— Конечно! А почему вы спрашиваете? — он сел на стул рядом с ней. Кажется, он заметил за ее раздражением еще что-то.  
— Сильвестр… Там нет будущего.  
— Почему вы так говорите? — он удивленно поднял брови.  
— Когда я приехала, я увидела только охотников и предприимчивых дельцов, мечтающих разве что о богатстве. Таких как я здесь просто использовали.  
— Таких как вы?  
— Я с детства хотела поехать сюда, я думала, что этот мир принадлежит отважным исследователям и энтузиастам, которые мечтают вернуть Землю людям. И я не одна.  
— Мне жаль, но… Но, если я поеду, у меня будет шанс попытаться все изменить. Я…  
— Вы такой самонадеянный и наивный! Подумайте хоть чуть-чуть, — Франка раздраженно фыркнула. — Вы не знаете их!  
— А вы? Вы ничего не рассказали! — Сильвестр неожиданно ответил криком на крик. — Даже сейчас мне приходится гадать по вашим туманным фразам!  
— Не рассказала? Пожалуйста! — она подскочила со стула, разозленная его резким ответом. — Я родилась не здесь, но всю свою чертову жизнь мечтала полететь на Землю и участвовать в ее восстановлении! Когда я приехала, я поняла, что здесь я не смогу добиться ничего. Я не смогу быть исследователем, я не смогу сделать что-то важное. Я буду бесконечно выполнять работу, у которой нет смысла, потому что ее результаты все равно перепишут. И их переписали. Переписали так, что весь наш исследовательский участок вместо заповедника стал площадкой для торгового центра. Вы бы видели, какой там был лес! Я потратила несколько лет на его изучение и описание, я жила этим делом, а его закатали в бетон! Я пыталась доказать им, но у меня не было шансов, потому что кто-то решил, что так он заколотит больше денег! — Франка ударила по столу, не в силах сдерживать накопившуюся злость.  
Осознав, что стоит чуть ли не дрожа, она несколько секунд молча смотрела в растерянные глаза Сильвестра, а потом вздохнула и опустилась на стул. Она пыталась успокоиться, но раздражение все равно прорывалось наружу.  
— Ох… Мне жаль, что так вышло, — он потянулся к ней, видимо собираясь ободряюще похлопать ее по плечу, но Франка увернулась от его руки и быстро вышла из комнаты, чтобы снова не сорваться.  
Она сдернула с крючка куртку и хлопнула дверью. Капал мелкий дождь, из-за низких туч все казалось поблекшим и серым, но Франка все равно поседлала Линнея и поехала прочь. Она не знала куда — просто ослабила поводья, позволяя коню идти туда, куда хотелось ему. Они проехали по тропинке вдоль края леса, потом через редкий сосняк, потом медленно и долго шли по тропинке среди высокой травы. И все для того, чтобы выйти к неприветливому, серому прибою и неизменным чайкам. Вот и сосны на утесе, и те самые камни, темнеющие среди песка.  
Франка спешилась и долго стояла на влажном песке, размышляя. Она снова сорвалась, снова накричала на Сильвестра. Заслуживал ли он этого? Она ведь целый месяц даже не могла сесть и рассказать ему все по порядку: о своей мечте отправиться на Землю, о переезде, об обмане и разочаровании. А главное — о том, как она сейчас переживает за него, ведь она знает, что с ним, маленьким и добродушным человечком без имени и прошлого, могут сделать что угодно, если это принесет даже самую мизерную выгоду. Она знает этих людей. И она позволяет Сильвестру отправиться к ним.  
Нет, не позволяет. Франка вздохнула, нервно пригладила волосы и снова села в седло. И, пусть обратно она ехала рысью, позволив Линнею перейти на шаг только ближе к дому, она все равно вернулась затемно.  
Ее кружка, помытая, стояла у раковины, но внизу было пусто и тихо. Франка медленно поднялась по лестнице. Сильвестр уже крепко спал, завернувшись в одеяло почти до макушки, он казался усталым и растерянным, совсем как в тот вечер, когда она встретила его в лесу. Все еще размышляя, что она должна сказать, Франка села на край кровати, отчего та негромко скрипнула. Сильвестр вздрогнул и поднял голову.  
— Мне правда жаль, что я так накричала на вас. Простите.  
— Не переживайте, — он мрачно взглянул на нее. — Там не было ничего страшного. Кроме пары особенно колких фраз.  
— Я снова не смогла сдержаться. Понимаете, я переживаю за вас и…  
— Я думал, что все еще раздражаю вас временами.  
— Нет, дело не в этом. Не совсем в этом. Понимаете, я очень давно думала о вашем переезде и о том, что происходит там, на материке, и мне жаль, что я рассказала вам это только сейчас, я… — Франка споткнулась, слова давались неожиданно тяжело. — Да, в самом начале я хотела, чтобы вы уехали, я хотела жить как раньше, поэтому я сомневалась, стоит ли рассказывать вам об этом, но… Вы хороший человек, Сильвестр, а я из-за своей обиды и злости чуть не стала такой, как они. Делающей все по своей прихоти, решающей за других. Я понимаю, осталось очень мало времени, но теперь у вас есть выбор. И я пойму, если вы меня не простите, но знайте, что я очень рада, что именно вы оказались здесь. Может это не всегда заметно, но вы стали мне очень дороги. Вы заставили меня снова верить в людей.  
Сильвестр посмотрел на нее, растерянно и грустно улыбнувшись. Он еще сомневался.  
— Пожалуйста, останьтесь. Хотя бы до весны.  
— Я не сержусь на вас, но если все действительно так, как вы говорите, я хочу попытаться помочь.  
— Вам решать, я понимаю. Но этот мир совсем не так хорош, как вы думаете, и ваша доброта и убедительность вряд ли могут соперничать с горами документов и денег. Вы ведь даже не знаете, кто вы, так что о вас могут наговорить все, что угодно, и вы не сможете возразить. Останьтесь, здесь вы поможете хотя бы мне. До встречи с вами я была уверена, что лошади всегда лучше людей.  
— Я рад, что смог изменить ваше мнение о людях, — он вдруг улыбнулся. — Но если я и останусь, я все равно проигрываю Линнею?  
— Уж простите, у вас нет шансов.  
Она улыбнулась в ответ и легла на одеяло. Он остается. Все вдруг стало простым и спокойным, и Франка закрыла глаза и медленно выдохнула.  
— И, раз мы заговорили про лошадей, я должен сказать, что вам придется научить меня ездить верхом.  
— Конечно. Думаю, Линней тоже будет не против, вы ему нравитесь. И, может быть, потом я займусь заездкой молодой лошади из табуна, я когда-то занималась с жеребятами, еще там, дома, это сложно, но стоит того. А здесь я давно смотрю на одну кобылку, но мне хватало забот и с Линнеем. А сейчас я даже знаю, как ее назову. Карсон.  
— Тоже в честь кого-то? — Сильвестр лег удобнее.  
— Да, в честь Рейчел Карсон. Вы ее не знаете, наверно, — она заметила его заинтересованный взгляд. — Когда-то давно она написала прекрасную книгу, которая спасла животных и птиц. Люди, такие же, какие заправляют Землей сейчас, в те годы открыли для себя яды, способные уничтожать насекомых на полях, и решили, что можно использовать их везде и всюду, не думая, что они убивают все живое. Рейчел не смогла смотреть на это. Сильвестр, а может быть мне тоже начать писать? О лошадях, об Острове и лесе.  
Он не ответил. Франка чуть повернула голову, чувствуя, как его взъерошенные волосы щекочут ее лицо — да, он уже мирно и спокойно спал, уткнувшись лбом в ее плечо.  
— Да, я точно начну писать, — она продолжила тихим шепотом. — Может быть, эту книгу напечатают вместе с вашими сказками. Они наверняка будут самыми волшебными и помогут кому-то. А еще нужно будет вам сказать потом, что вы будете ночевать внизу…

 **Сцена 7. День семьсот тридцать пятый.** **Бегущие** **по лугу**  
Лошади прошагали по лесной тропинке, той самой, где Франка когда-то нашла Сильвестра. Сейчас лес казался холодным и серым, так что они были рады выехать на свежий, еще сверкающий от росы луг.  
Здесь, на просторе, поднявшийся ветер разогнал туман, отчего, кажется, было легче дышать. Лошади оживились, почуяв свободу. Линней перешел на тряскую быструю рысь, и Сильвестр схватился руками за его пушистую гриву.

— Держитесь крепче!— Франка обернулась и выслала Карсон в галоп. Линней, конечно, отставать не хотел, и без указа всадника мотнул головой и понесся следом.  
Несколько мгновений Сильвестр был абсолютно уверен, что вот-вот соскользнет, даже попытался прикинуть, как оттолкнуться от бока коня, чтобы не угодить ему под копыта. Но это не пригодилось. Линней скакал своим ровным мягким галопом, и он поймал ритм, немного успокоился и осознал, что все было точно так же, как вчера, когда Франка объясняла и показывала ему, как выслать коня в галоп.  
Они мчались по прямой, пересекая почти бескрайнее море травы.Сильвестру показалось — обернись он, и там, сзади, нет леса, только точно такой же луг-море. Ему вдруг захотелось кричать, потому что он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько живым и свободным. И даже если бы тогда, в той неизвестной ему жизни, он облетал всю Вселенную, это все равно нельзя было сравнить с этим лугом и этим ветром, пахнущим росой и утренним холодом.  
Вдали, в редеющем тумане показались деревья, и Карсон, повинуясь Франке, нехотя перешла на медленную рысь. Сильвестр осадил Линнея и только сейчас понял, что пытается отдышаться, словно по лугу бежал он, а не конь.  
— Устали? — Франка обернулась, похлопывая Карсон по шее.  
— Немного! Но это того стоило, поверьте. Никогда не чувствовал себя лучше! — он широко улыбался, все еще опьяненный свободой и свежим ветром.  
— Вы очень хорошо держались, только не стоило так сильно наклоняться вперед.  
— Я стараюсь не забывать об этом, но… — Сильвестр вдруг схватился за гриву Линнея.  
Все, что окружало его, медленно поплыло и померкло. Он ощущал что-то неясное, но пугающее — казалось, что что-то, давно сдерживаемое, должно освободиться, избавиться от… Но все прошло так же внезапно, как началось. Сильвестр растерянно посмотрел на Франку.  
— Все хорошо? — она развернула лошадь и подъехала поближе. — Вы в порядке?  
— Конечно! Нужно было немного отдышаться, — соврал он.

 **Сцена 8. День девятьсот семнадцатый** **.** **Самый лучший вечер**  
Пока Франка не вернулась, Сильвестр дремал в кресле, переставив его поближе к печке — еще днем пошел снег, и в доме стало прохладней. Он уже переделал все, что было нужно, и сделал кое-что еще. И это «кое-что» казалось ему особенно важным и волшебным сегодня. К тому же оно заставляло его улыбаться, потому что он знал — Франку оно должно обрадовать.  
Когда она зашла в дом, впуская свежий запах зимнего вечера, Сильвестр подскочил со своего места, сонный, немного растерянный. Пока Франка снимала куртку и сапоги, он подошел к столу и убрал полотенце, которым была накрыта тарелка еще теплого печенья.  
— Что, почему вы… — Франка с удивлением смотрела то на Сильвестра, то на стол, украшенный сосновыми ветвями.  
— Потому что в этом году зима особенно холодна, — он улыбнулся, все еще держа в руках полотенце. — Садитесь, немного передохните, и мы сядем ужинать.  
В доме пахло пряной выпечкой, уютом и смолой. Суетясь на кухне, Сильвестр подумал, что все выходит как должно — Франка выглядит удивленной, но довольной, печенье все еще теплое, сейчас он поставит какао… Какао!  
Он выглянул из кухни, держа в руках коробку сухого молока.  
— Вы ведь будете какао?  
— Вы хотите начать со сладкого? Разве так можно, Сильвестр? — она улыбнулась, взяв с тарелки печенье.  
— О, нет, нет, я приготовил печеную рыбу с картошкой. Она уже греется! — он вернулся было на кухню, но тут же выглянул снова. — Так что насчет какао?  
— Вы думаете, я могу вам отказать?  
Сильвестр почти неслышно усмехнулся. Чуть позже, доставая кастрюлю и включая плиту, он мурлыкал старую песню о незнакомцах, полюбивших друг друга с первого взгляда и первого танца. Ему все больше и больше нравилась его идея маленького зимнего праздника.  
И, когда на столе оказались тарелки с горячей рыбой и две кружки какао, он наконец сел рядом с Франкой.  
— Но все-таки, Сильвестр, почему?  
— Это хороший вопрос, очень хороший. Во многих культурах была традиция праздновать что-то в середине зимы, в самое холодное и темное время. Рождество, Новый Год, День Святого Сильвестра, о, не улыбайтесь так, его действительно праздновали в Германии! И я подумал, что это, — он отпил какао, держа кружку обеими руками, — это то, что нужно, когда вечера становятся тоскливыми и долгими.  
— О. Вы правы, — Франка кивнула и вдруг поднялась со стула. — Но вы кое-что не учли.  
Она взяла с комода плеер и, задумчиво пощелкав по кнопкам, включила музыку. Именно то, что нужно. Песня, грустная и почти позабытая, была записана еще на «старой Земле» и может быть поэтому так подходила и холодному вечеру за окном, и смолистому запаху веток, и теплому потрескиванию печки.  
Сильвестр закрыл глаза, все еще держа в руках теплую кружку. Ему хотелось прочувствовать каждый крохотный момент и не отпускать его. Быть может, в его жизни — той, забытой — было слишком мало такого простого и тихого счастья?  
И чуть позже, когда они уже пробовали печенье, он вдруг сказал, что осталось еще кое-что, очень важное и, наверно, даже чуть-чуть волшебное. Подарок для Франки. И это был удивительный подарок!  
В деревянной коробочке, открытой с одной стороны, Сильвестр расположил силуэты деревьев и кустов, вырезанные из тонкого пластика (Франка сразу представила, как он сидел вечерами в своей мастерской, переделанной из пристройки к сараю, и вырезал крохотные листочки и веточки). За деревьями, где-то у дальней стенки, горела лампочка, наполняя кусочек леса тенями и светом.  
— Я помню, вы говорили мне, что в тот вечер, когда вы меня нашли, лес походил на что-то сказочное. Туман, закат, силуэты в лучах солнца, — он задумчиво посмотрел на светильник и перевел взгляд на Франку. — И мне хотелось оставить воспоминание об этой сказке, потому что я до сих пор благодарен вам. Это был ваш выбор и, наверно, тяжелый, но вы поступили как хороший человек.  
— О, Сильвестр, — Франка обняла его, крепко и искренне. Он хотел было еще что-то сказать, но промолчал, прижавшись щекой к ее плечу. Все было понятно и так.  
Они долго еще сидели, разговаривая обо всем и допивая остывающее какао. В неярком свете самодельного ночника все казалось каким-то особенно спокойным и уютным.  
И только перед самым рассветом, когда Франка уже крепко спала, Сильвестр снова почувствовал это странное и пугающее предчувствие. Оно лишало его способности мыслить, оно давило и душило, и, в конце концов, выгнало его, напуганного и сонного, на улицу из теплого дома.


	4. Часть вторая. Глава 2

**Сцена 1. Снова огонь**  
Отследить вспышку энергии было нелегко, еще сложнее было приземлиться в нужном месте и времени, вернее, чуть раньше нужного момента. Но Доктор сделал все верно. Выйдя из ТАРДИС, он прошел по холодному и тихому лесу, даже позволив себе на мгновение — но только на мгновение! — отвлечься, чтобы подумать о тихом хрусте снега и еле ощутимом запахе замерзшей хвои.  
А потом он видел издалека, как маленькая дрожащая фигура брела, бессмысленно, как во сне. Он видел, как она приблизилась к серой лошади, дремавшей на опушке. На секунду он был оглушен волной энергии, когда тело Зеркальника рассыпалось на осколки, стрекочущим роем окружившие лошадь. Она даже не успела испугаться, для нее все кончилось мгновенно — Зеркальник вырезал из нее энергию и жизнь.   
Рой медленно двигался и пульсировал, влажно поблескивая. В нем беспрестанно зарождались ткани, жилки, зачатки органов, и так же непрерывно разрезались, снова превращаясь в осколки. Доктор знал — лошадь была не тем, что он искал, ему нужен был человек. Рой осколков изогнулся, видимо, оглядываясь и прислушиваясь, в переплетениях бесконечно возникающих и перерезаемых тканей появлялись глаза и уши, исчезающие только успев сформироваться.  
Доктор как завороженный смотрел на Зеркальника — конечно, он видел вещи и похуже, но липкий и медленный танец осколков, разрезающих мясо, выглядел отвратительно гипнотизирующе. Зеркальник заметил его первым. Плавное скольжение сменилось стремительным рывком, рой ощетинился бритвенно-острым стеклом и… остановился.  
Доктор выдохнул, все еще сжимая банку с нитро-9 в кармане. Он оказался прав.  
— Тогда, в нашу предыдущую встречу, я хотел убить тебя. И чуть было не убил сейчас, — среди осколков тут и там формировались рты, но и они не задерживались надолго, отчего казалось, что говорит прерывающийся нестройный хор.  
— Но вместо этого, Доктор, я хочу просить твоей помощи.  
— И благодаря чему ты так изменил свое мнение? — таймлорд немного отдышался, но все еще чувствовал, как бьются сердца.  
— Я был никем, маленьким человечком без воспоминаний. И я увидел жизнь с другой стороны.  
— Я знаю, ты провел здесь много времени. Что ты хочешь от меня?  
— Ты знаешь и сам, я уверен, ты догадался и даже приготовил все для этого. Я слишком долго был тобой, чтобы не понять.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал тебя человеком?  
— Да.  
Осколки застрекотали, перемещаясь и создавая другую форму. Доктор видел растущие органы и кости, видел все тот же отвратительный процесс — и, не зная, может ли Зеркальник передумать, не имел права отвести взгляд.  
— Я не хочу причинять боль и убивать, чтобы жить. Я боюсь, что Франку однажды постигнет судьба этой лошади.  
— Франка, так вот как ее зовут. Означает "свободная". И она смогла освободить тебя, — Доктор оперся на зонтик, наконец немного расслабившись. — Я видел ее с помощью ТАРДИС, и именно она дала мне надежду на то, что ты изменил свое мнение. И я оказался прав.  
Сильвестр кивнул, рассеянно улыбнувшись.  
— Она и Остров дали мне то, что я искал на Земле и Нойштерне все эти годы. Я понял, что такое быть другом. Не кумиром, не правителем, просто другом.  
— Я понимаю. Есть что-то удивительное в природе, и в этих маленьких радостях дружбы и простой жизни. Я никогда не говорю это, — Доктор отвел взгляд, словно бы вдруг решил полюбоваться соснами, — но иногда мне хочется уйти на покой. Найти настоящий дом, заниматься садом, коллекционировать книги и развлекать соседских детишек по вечерам.  
Его двойник не ответил, и несколько минут они простояли в задумчивом безмолвии, слушая сухое перешептывание сосен. Каждый думал о своем, слишком личном, чтобы поделиться даже с собственной копией.  
— Нам пора, — Зеркальник смотрел, как кожа на его руке обращается в осколки и обратно. — Я не смогу долго поддерживать эту форму.  
— Тогда не будем терять время.  
Доктор повел его к ТАРДИС, хорошо заметной среди рыжих прямых стволов. Сильвестр шел, смотря по сторонам и щурясь от лучей утреннего солнца.  
— Это будет опасно? Мне не хочется думать, что это мое последнее утро.  
— Нет, разумеется, нет. Я все рассчитал, у меня было полно времени там, в ТАРДИС, — Доктор шел впереди, его зонтик-трость оставлял черточки на свежем снегу.  
На опушке, где стояла ТАРДИС, все уже было готово — Зеркальника поджидал прибор, явно собранный Доктором, аккуратно разложенные электроды и веревка.  
— Но сам процесс очень неприятный, так что тебе придется встать здесь, — он ткнул зонтиком в землю у ствола ближайшей сосны и взял в руки веревку.  
— Это все еще небольшая плата за окончательное освобождение. Если бы я еще мог исправить то, что сделал…  
Доктор не ответил, и Зеркальнику осталось только терпеливо и покорно ждать, пока он привяжет его к дереву и разместит электроды на коже. Два на висках, у самых волос, два на запястьях, два на ногах, один сзади, на шее — смогут ли провода и эти крохотные пластинки избавить его от смертоносной сути?  
— Ты ведь солгал мне? — он едва мог повернуть голову, но Доктор, уже возившийся с настройками устройства, чувствовал его взгляд.  
— Конечно. Ты бы не пошел со мной, зная, что это так опасно.  
— Но я здесь. И я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал мне, что позаботишься о Франке, если меня не станет. Она ни о чем не должна узнать.  
— Она не узнает, я обещаю.  
Доктор аккуратно дотронулся до его висков, читая и запоминая дни, проведенные на Острове. Лес, пронизанный лучами солнца, бархатный нос лошади, смех Франки, ночные разговоры за кружкой какао. Такая простая и добрая жизнь.  
— Прости меня, Сильвестр.  
Он быстро повернул переключатель, стараясь не думать о том, что вот-вот услышит.

 **Сцена 2. Смерть Зеркальника**  
Эйс проснулась и, даже не вставая с кровати, поняла, что Доктор заходил к ней — рюкзак лежал не на привычном месте. Вот черт! Что ему понадобилось здесь?Как она и предполагала, Доктор взял ее нитро-9, так что теперь его точно ждет долгий разговор. Решив не откладывать это дело, Эйс прямо в пижаме направилась в консольную.  
Кто-то закричал. Долго, жутко, срываясь то на визг, то на хрип — так, что Эйс не могла даже понять, кричит мужчина или женщина. Она побежала на звук, коридор, поворот, консольная... крик шел из-за приоткрытой двери, девушка бросилась к ней и замерла. ТАРДИС стояла в светлом и редком лесу, и свет между стволами деревьев превращался в сотни тонких лучей. Того, кто кричал, Эйс разглядеть не могла — его загораживала сосна, к которой он был привязан, она видела только его руку, дрожащую, цепляющуюся пальцами за кору, и провода, обвивающие ее.Доктор стоял там же. Эйс вздрогнула, взглянув на его лицо, спокойное, задумчивое. Он словно не видел страданий того, кто был перед ним.  
Эйс спряталась за дверью, прижавшись к ней спиной. Она считала Доктора другом и верила ему, но такие моменты заставляли ее вспомнить, что ее Профессор, тот смешной чудак, играющий на ложках и вечно путающий слова в пословицах, намного древнее и намного могущественнее, чем могло показаться. И какое счастье, что обычно он напоминал об этом только тогда, когда кто-то нуждался в помощи.  
Но сейчас не время рассуждать, кто такой Доктор, и что происходит с тем, кто привязан к дереву — пока Эйс стоит за дверью, она ничем не лучше своего друга. Она резко выдохнула и выбежала из ТАРДИС, не замечая холода.  
— Профессор, что происх… — она оборвалась на полуслове, увидев знакомое лицо, искаженное болью.  
— Я следил за ним с того самого дня, — Доктор посмотрел на Эйс, и сейчас она увидела печаль его глазах. — Вселенная сделала самое важное, но самое страшное оставила мне.  
— Это… Это Зеркальник?  
— Почти. Если все пойдет так, как я задумал, он скоро перестанет быть им. А если нет…  
Он бился и царапал ногтями кору, пока его кожа то там, то тут сгорала и тут же обращалась волной осколков, заживляющей ожоги и с каждым разом уменьшающейся и слабеющей. Он кричал, горя и не сгорая, пока Доктор выжигал из каждой его клетки потребность в изменении формы.  
Наконец пытка закончилась. В воздухе, до этого пахнувшем смолой и свежестью леса, витал запах жженой шерсти — раскаленные электроды подпалили его волосы и оставили ожоги на коже.Несчастный упал на землю лицом вниз, веревки прогорели и лопнули. Стало совсем тихо, только где-то далеко пела маленькая птичка, и Эйс не вовремя вспомнила, что Доктор любил свистеть, подражая такому пению. О да, Доктор. Который сейчас, возможно, кого-то убил.  
Тишина стала невыносимой.  
— Он жив?  
— Жив. У него еще есть работа, — Доктор сел на землю, осматривая Зеркальника.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — Эйс тоже склонилась над несчастным.  
— Я объясню позже, а пока помоги мне затащить его в ТАРДИС, ему нужна помощь.

 **Сцена 3. Птица из пепла**  
Он очнулся в лесу. Но не в привычном для него величественном сосняке — это была звенящая и переливающаяся бликами нойштернская роща. Он лежал на траве, вспоминая все, что произошло с ним. Воспоминания приходили медленно, но он не торопил себя, понимая, в каком он сейчас состоянии — голова раскалывается, под повязками горят недавние ожоги. И все же, глядя в высокое лиловое небо, он вспомнил разговор с Доктором, убитую лошадь, последний вечер с Франкой, а потом все остальные, до самого первого, когда она протянула ему кружку какао. Но теперь он знал, что было «до» — его воспоминания разделились, он был и слугой и господином, и спасителем и тем, от кого нужно спасти.  
— Ты знаешь, как переводится фамилия Франки?  
Он повернул голову и увидел, что Доктор и Эйс сидели на траве рядом с ним, но предпочел лежать, глядя вверх, на причудливые кроны деревьев. Он впервые любовался ими — хотя жил здесь с самого основания колонии.  
— Ворон.  
Задумчивый голос Доктора все-таки заставил Сильвестра сесть. Он понимал, к чему клонит таймлорд, но до сих пор не верил, что все должно произойти именно так. А Доктор продолжил:  
— Догадаться было не сложно, но паззл полностью сложился только тогда, когда я увидел твои воспоминания и чувства. А теперь выходит, что мы с Эйс вернемся сюда через два года, хотя мы уже были здесь. Странная история, не правда ли?  
— Два года… Тогда у меня будет много времени, чтобы попытаться все исправить, — он грустно улыбнулся. — Я ведь не смогу вернуться к Франке?  
— Ты сам знаешь, что я отвечу, — Доктор покачал головой. — Я не смогу быть человеком столько лет, а Корвус уже стал фиксированной точкой во времени, он должен появиться и изменить историю Нойштерна. К тому же, я отчетливо помню картину с вороной лошадью на стене его мастерской.  
Сильвестр хотел ответить, но Доктор заговорил снова, грустно взглянув на него:  
— А еще… Я использовал все остатки самой лучшей заживляющей мази, но следы все равно остались. Я не волшебник, как бы я ни хотел им быть.  
Сильвестр осторожно ощупал лицо и руки. От висков, где были электроды, расползались плотные линии шрамов, а запястья под рукавами были аккуратно перебинтованы.  
— Профессор действительно сделал все, что мог, так что ожоги заживут очень быстро, — Эйс попыталась ободрить его.  
— Что же… Значит, выбора у меня нет, — он едва заметно кивнул. — А что будет с Франкой?  
— Я помню про свое обещание.  
Эйс посмотрела на Доктора, потом на Сильвестра.  
— Это женщина, которая смогла победить Зеркальника. И Доктор пообещал, что будет помогать ей, если со мной что-то случится. Я уверен, что он сдержит свое слово, так что теперь я могу идти.  
— Удачи тебе, — Эйс улыбнулась ему, правда ее улыбка выглядела грустной. — Ты уже знаешь, что будешь делать?  
— Начну с основания Дома и поиска единомышленников, а затем, наверно, свяжусь с колониями, которые торгуют с Нойштерном. Или придумаю что-то еще.  
— Наверно, это тот самый план, о котором ты мне говорил. В смысле, скажешь, когда мы встретимся.  
— Ну вот, теперь мне нужно не забыть сказать о нем, — он улыбнулся, легонько щелкнул Эйс по носу и поднялся на ноги, придерживаясь за ближайшее дерево.— Не люблю прощания, особенно долгие. Вспоминайте меня, когда отправитесь помочь еще кому-то, я буду здесь, и буду занят тем же.  
— Удачи, Корвус, — Доктор снял на прощание шляпу.  
И, уже выходя на тропинку, Сильвестр оглянулся, чтобы увидеть, как Доктор кладет руку на плечо Эйс, говоря ей что-то доброе. Ему вдруг болезненно захотелось обратно, к ТАРДИС.  
«Я не Доктор» — напомнил он себе. «Я не тот, кто помогает другим, я тот, кто выжигает зло в себе. Я тот, кто создал рай для избранных. И ад для себя»

 **Сцена 4. Возвращение Сильвестра**  
И, днем, когда Франка уже выводила Линнея, чтобы поехать по следам на свежем снегу, Сильвестр вышел из леса, растерянный и печальный.  
— Сильвестр! Что случилось? Почему вы ушли ночью? — она потянула коня за собой, обеспокоенно глядя на своего друга.  
— Я? Я не знаю, — он все еще казался отрешенным.  
— Я ведь волновалась, думала, что больше вас не увижу. Собралась вас искать, мы собрались… — она обернулась к Линнею, потом снова посмотрела на Сильвестра. — А если бы с вами что-то случилось?  
— Франка, пожалуйста, — он взял ее за руку, его ладонь была совсем холодной. — Я вернулся, я в порядке. Давайте лучше пойдем в дом?  
— Да, наверно… Погодите, — она оглядела его. — Вы ведь ушли в пижаме, почему на вас…  
Он почему-то улыбнулся, поднял руку и, убирая с ее лба выбивающуюся прядь, словно бы невзначай дотронулся до ее виска, Что-то в этом прикосновении мгновенно успокоило ее. Это был Сильвестр, ее добродушный и забавный Сильвестр. Он жив. С ним все хорошо.  
Франка обняла его.

 **Сцена 5. Где-то еще…**  
— Сильвестр! Что вы там делаете?  
— Вы сказали, что яблоки на нижних ветках годятся только на шарлотку, и я решил найти парочку получше, — он с совершенно беззаботным видом болтал ногами, сидя на ветке раскидистой яблони. — К тому же, вид отсюда хороший.  
— Но это не означало, что вам нужно было лезть на самую верхушку. А если вы сорветесь?  
— Вы недооцениваете меня! — он потянулся к соседней ветке и сорвал яблоко. — Ловите!  
Франка поймала его и покачала головой.  
— Я давно хотела вам сказать... Вы ведь почти не изменились с момента нашего знакомства, — она обтерла яблоко и откусила. — У вас даже седых волос не прибавилось, и вы лазаете по деревьям как мальчишка. А ведь прошло больше семи лет.  
— О, это объясняется очень просто! Вы были правы, когда дали мне это имя, ведь я просто маленькое волшебное существо, которое лес послал вам, потому что вы хотели найти друга.  
Франка рассмеялась.  
— В таком случае я очень благодарна ему. Вы заново научили меня дружить и верить в людей. Иногда я даже думаю, что хочу вернуться.  
— Для меня нет лучшей похвалы. И вы не могли бы принести лестницу?  
И, глядя как Франка идет к сараю, он думал, что однажды он отведет ее на ту самую поляну и откроет перед ней знакомую синюю дверь. Интересно, любит ли Эйс лошадей?

 **Сцена 6. …Все было так, как должно быть**  
Ночь выдалась свежая и звездная — как по заказу. На площади перед Домом, где за несколько дней была возведена импровизированная сцена, уже собралась толпа алиум, куда ни посмотри — всюду маски, шляпы и пестрые одежды.  
— Они уже ждут. Вы в порядке? —Мус выглянула за кулисы.  
— Сейчас это уже не имеет значения, — голос Ворона звучал резко и серьезно. — Мы сделали первый шаг и не можем отступить.  
— Первый? Закон вступает в силу, —Мус глянула на часы, — через десять минут. Мы будем свободны!  
Корвус покачал головой.  
— Я объясню это, но сейчас мне нужно собраться с мыслями.  
А там, за кулисами, толпа шумела, кто-то вскрикнул, кто-то пронзительно засвистел. Больше медлить было нельзя. Корвус закрыл глаза, несколько раз выдохнул, и вышел на сцену под аплодисменты и выкрики.  
— Быть может, не все ждали этого дня, — толпа притихла, и его голос зазвучал неожиданно громко, — но, я надеюсь, и эти алиум рано или поздно осознают, что этот момент значит для нас. Мы получаем право на имя, лицо и личность. Нас больше не будут усыплять, нам не нужно будет прятаться под масками. Благодаря вмешательству торговых партнеров Нойштерна, к слову, мне хочется еще раз поблагодарить тех, кто помог отправить им весточку, Совет наконец признал, что мы больше не живые вещи и не постыдная правда, которую нужно скрывать. Но это только начало! Пусть закон уже готов, он не отменит предрассудков и желания вернуться к старой жизни. Нойштернцы не разделят наших стремлений, они будут стыдить нас, они будут злиться и пытаться вернуть нас к роли рабов. Нойштернское общество сейчас похоже на растревоженный улей, и рано или поздно осы пустят в ход жала. Они никогда не захотят нашей свободы, но может быть, через много лет они смогут примириться с ней.  
Корвус оглядел притихшую толпу.  
— А сейчас самое важное. Нам придется понять, кто мы, удивиться этому и принять себя как должное. Это сложно и это долго, но только после этого мы сможем найти наше место в этой новой жизни. Мы не видели мира вокруг, а он не видел нас, но пришло время изменить это. Не все получится сразу, но не отчаивайтесь. Радуйтесь своей смелости, свободе и свету звезд. Прислушайтесь. Запомните этот момент.  
Он замолчал. Под робкое перешептывание алиум часы гулко пробили полночь.  
Последний, двенадцатый удар растворился в тишине, прерываемой только далеким шумом улиц и пением сверчков. Корвус поднял руки и медленно снял маску, открывая миру лицо — живое, доброе, со всеми его морщинками и шрамами.  
— Момент, когда мы стали людьми.  
Он слышал испуганные и восторженные вскрики, видел смельчаков, тоже снявших маски и почувствовавших свежий ночной воздух. Но даже это — еще не все. У самой сцены стояли двое, и он узнал их, даже после стольких лет.  
И сейчас они улыбались ему.


End file.
